Everything's Not What it Seems
by doe-eyed llama
Summary: "You." He said pointing. "Me?" "Him?" The rest of my friends said together. "Yes! You! Did you not hear yourself up there? You are the new voice in music!" "Wait, what?" Percy didn't expect this, not by a long shot. All Human. 3/13 parts rewritten. Hiatus.
1. Prologue

**... Prologue ...**

"Just wait here, Dustin. We'll call you up when you need to go on stage." Nodding, I flash her my signature lopsided smile.

"Got it." I turn around, and I can practically _hear _her swoon. Her heels clack away as I sit on the couch, instantly slumping into extremely worn out cushion.

I grunt as I try to move, but I sink in a bit more. I can't help but to grumble a bit and think about how they really need a new couch, or how the heck I'm going to get out of this thing. Deciding not to shift around anymore for the fear of drowning into a mass of fabric, I twiddle my thumbs.

It's time for another interview, which basically means time for groups of girls screaming at me to marry them while bursting my eardrums at the same time, lots of bright flashes, and middle-aged women trying to make passes at me off and sometimes even on camera.

Yes, it's happened before, and I really wouldn't like to relive that experience ever again. A couple of times was enough, but right now I was verging on the 7th, and it's weird seeing exactly how much makeup a lady cake onto her face under fluorescent lights.

Do not even get me started on the 'seductively-tracing-fingernails-across-a-guy's-skin' because no, that's not sexy, it doesn't turn me on at all, and it's probably one of the creepiest things you could do; I, again, sadly know this from experience.

Fending away the ghosts of past fingernail scratches, I shudder and rub my arms.

I hear a crash to my right, and I jump slightly, which is really amazing considering the fact that a huge blob of cushion is practically suffocating my body. The same lady that told me to wait here was waving her arms around in a very violent way, and she didn't notice the spare stage lamp she caused to fall onto the floor.

I bite my lip, trying not to laugh, because really, even I would notice a broken lamp on the floor. Her eyes stare at me with confusion, so I cough and point to her left.

With a bit of confusion still left in her, she peers down, and I guess she saw the mess she had made. Her face slowly turns red, and trust me, I still feel bad about this, but I burst out laughing.

I'm horrible, I know, but I really couldn't help it. Honest.

She looks like a tomato by the time I stop laughing, and she just points to the stage monitor on the left of me. I almost forgot why I was here— to be in an interview, talk with a creepy interviewer, and become deaf due to screaming girls. Fun. So much fun.

Now that I think about it, maybe death by couch isn't such a bad thing after all.

On the monitor, there's a woman that's at least in her early 30's, the age where most people enter a mid-life crisis and realize that they're doing absolutely nothing, so they enter a time period full of "what did I just do?" and "when can I do that again?"

I don't really know, that's the only thing I've gotten out of these talk shows; it's always the same cougar interviewer, the same questions (one of my personal favorites being "boxers or briefs?"), and the same insane crowd.

Back to the monitor, though. She already stood up awhile ago, I think her name's Aphy Dite or something like that, and she actually looks, dare I say it _nice_. Blonde hair and sparkling gray eyes are very nice.

I'd tell you what else she looks like, but now that I think about it, her eyes seem to be green. Wait, now they're blue. Now her hair is brown.

I shake my head. Either the screen's messing with my eyes or the contacts. Drumming my fingers against my leg, I watch Mrs. Dite boost up the crowd's morale.

She was shouting things now, and the audience was getting wilder and wilder. I manage to catch the words "blond hair", "blue eyes", and "teenage heart-throb".

Apparently, a guy heard my groan; he's probably the janitor or something, because he's shaking his head right in front of me. Trying to act like I didn't just see him, I cast my attention back to the monitor.

He walks away, and I could hear him say, "Jesus, celebrities these days..." under his breath; I know for a fact that he said that.

The stage manager, also known as the lady who broke the lamp, started to wave her hands again. I nod and try to get off of the couch, but the more I struggled, the deeper I went in.

Ms. Stage Manager walks right next to me and pushes a red button I hadn't seen before. The couch's puffing right back up, which I think is really cool, and soon enough, I'm free.

"Now go," she hisses and all but shoves me to the stage exit.

"I'm going, calm down." Hopefully she didn't hear that. The sound of hands clapping together wildly and girls screaming and shrieking flood my eardrums, making me wince slightly as I walk onto stage. Immediately, I squint my eyes to adjust to the bright lighting and try not to punch the camera that's insanely close to my face.

I meet Mrs. Dite with a smile on my face, and she has a smile on hers too, a real genuine one. Taking a deep breath, I shake her hand with mine and sit on a blue chair. It's kind of overwhelming, but I've done this way too many times to be nervous.

Yet, the nerves are still there and now my palms are sweaty, and it's really gross; I'm currently resisting the urge to swipe my hands across my jeans.

"Welcome, the lead guitarist for the band Polar Ice, Dustin Worthings!" Even more shouting and screaming happens, and I'm almost positive that I'm going to be deaf by the end of this. The camera's also still invading my personal bubble, and I can feel some claustrophobia wash over my body.

"Thanks, it's really great to be here." Insert lopsided smile and stereotypical wave to the crowd. "But the thing is, I'm not Dustin, I'm Percy. Percy Jackson. Kind of awkward, isn't it?" Insert a loud crowd gone silent and a very confused Aphy Dite.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here we go, the editted prologue. If this is your first time reading this fic, then beware. You will soon hit the chapter that isn't editted yet and be very afraid of the change of the quality of the writing. A lot of <em>of<em> was used in that sentence.**

**Prologues and Firsts.**

**~Taffeh**


	2. Death by Karaoke

**AN: Rewritten as of February 2nd, 2013.**

* * *

><p>...Chapter 1... Death By Karaoke...<p>

_TWO YEARS AGO_

"Dude," a harsh shove sent me flying into a wall that was about four inches away from my shoulder. "Just do it."

"That's what Nike says. Don't say that, it's copyrighted. What if you go to jail—" Nico threw an empty cup at me, but I dodged like the awesome person I am. Not really. It hit me straight in the forehead.

"Go up there! You have to!"

"I don't have to do anything I don't wanna." I crossed my arms defiantly, trying not to rub my forehead because somehow, a plastic cup can really hurt.

"The Birthday Boy," he pointed his thumbs at himself at himself and smirked, "gets to make people do whatever he wants them to do. And I want you to go up on stage and sing all pretty like." It was extremely tempting not to chuck the napkin dispenser at his head.

"Nico, it's karaoke. Let's be civilized teenagers and—"

"If you don't go up there now, I'll throw this chair at you." He gripped his seat. "I don't care if we get kicked out."

"We're sitting in a booth. How can you...Is it even possible to—" A hand took my drink and stuck a straw through it. "Thalia, what are you doing that's my soda. What."

She waved off my comment and took a very long sip. Her face scrunched up in a way that Nico probably thought was 'totally hot', and she recoiled by sticking her tongue out. She smacked her lips and shoved the cup back at me. "Your drink is disgusting."

"It's Cherry Coke."

"Cherry Coke is disgusting."

"You're disgusting." Yes, that was the best comeback I could come up with at the time. No judging.

"That poor excuse for an insult is disgusting." I felt a blonde curl slightly hit my face. Annabeth had slid into the seat next to me and had her own drink.

I grumbled. "Is it pick on Percy day or something?"

"Well," Nico started, "it's my birthday. So, I guess it's the same thing."

"Wonderful. I'm glad that I have such good friends." Annabeth rolled her eyes and picked at her fries whereas Thalia nodded absent-mindedly and stuck an earbud into her ear.

Nico started to talk again and with every word, he gave me a flick. "You. Karaoke. Me. Laugh."

I did the same thing he did. "You. Quiet. Me. Kick-your-butt." He received three fast flicks to the forehead at the end, and I hid behind Annabeth before he could do any damage to me. My forehead was getting some serious abuse today.

"You should do it." I looked at Thalia and slowly turned my gaze to Annabeth's, but her gray eyes were glaring into my soul (I assume at the thought of singing on stage) and it creeped me out, so I went back to Thalia.

"I should kick his butt. Thank you for your opinion, dear cousin of mine." She threw a chili cheese fry at me, and it stained my shirt. I tried to lick it off my shirt, but then I realized that people were watching. People meaning Annabeth. I sat straight back up and coughed.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at me and said, "Well, that was attractive." Nico said something under his breath that I couldn't exactly make out, but it made Thalia snort and hit his chest, so I guess it was funny. Possibly something inappropriate; maybe it was a dead baby joke. I really don't know with them.

* * *

><p>"So," Nico drawled. "We signed you up since you were too big of a puss-<em>wuss<em>," he took a moment to glare at Annabeth and some moms in our area, "to do it yourself." That was when my eyes widened, and I almost spit out my coke. Instead, I did a weird combination of a snort and cough that made my nose hurt and soda dribble down my chin.

Annabeth shook her head and grabbed a couple of napkins, placing some in my hand and dabbing it on my face.

"Aww look at that," Thalia cooed. "Annie's helping Percy with the mess he— _watch where you throw things, Percy_." The only thing I was sure of at that point was my chin was still just a bit sticky, my cookie was on the floor, and I had crumbs in my hair.

I shook my head and the crumbs fell down. Magical. "I was going to eat that cookie, you know. I bet it would've tasted really good too." They all ignored me.

"So, I think you're on in about 10 or so minutes? " Nico ran a hand through his dark hair and continued, "After this 13-year-old and his brother finish singing _My Humps_ and this old couple does _Don't Go Breakin' My Heart_, you're up. So, get excited and stuff." I almost spewed out my soda again. Annabeth probably noticed since she grabbed a couple more napkins.

"I thought I just said that I wouldn't—"

"Man up and go do it, Jackson." I glared at Thalia, and she glared back. Electric blue eyes grew darker and mine probably did as well.

"Percy," a hand brushed up against my arm, "just sing."

"But _Annabeeetth_." No, I'm not whining. I'm totally not whining.

"If you don't do it now, you do know that Nico's probably gonna do something way worse, right?" She pointed out. I pouted because she was right. There's that one time where I didn't get Nico's drink right so he threw it at me. Now I know that it has to be the perfect balance of Dr. Pepper, Diet Coke, and Pepsi with just a hint of lemon.

"But—" I began, but a sudden thought occurred to me. Maybe if I sing, Annabeth would be so amazed by my amazing skills, and she'd kiss me.

I was suddenly motivated.

"Fine. I'll do it." I made sure to sound extra-defeated. A feeling of, dare I say it, excitement filled my body and I started to get a bit more jittery. Annabeth nodded and directed her attention to her phone.

I noticed Nico with a weirded out look on his face and Thalia with a confused one.

"What, you agreed? That was too easy."

Thalia leaned in. "Percy what are you planning?" I blinked rapidly, taking in all of the questions. Did I say yes too quickly?

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I just..." I trailed off and took a quick glance at Annabeth before continuing. "I might as well get it over with, you know?"

Nico narrowed his eyes at me. "Sure, you just want to," he gave Thalia a nudge and nodded toward a distracted Annabeth, "get it over with."

I huffed. "Yes, yes I do." Nico chuckled and Thalia gave a strange look at me and Annabeth before laughing as well. She caught on.

Thalia gave me a wink before saying, "And you're not gonna do it for anyone else either." I opened my mouth to give Thalia a snarky reply, but Annabeth beat me to it.

"Stop harassing Percy you guys. He said yes." Bless her soul. "You should be telling him what songs he's going to sing." I take that back actually.

"Songs. I'm going to sing a song. I'm gonna sing that sing-song."

"Mhm," she replied. "I'll just be reading while you decide." She tapped the screen of her phone. "I don't want to be apart of this 'Embarrass Percy by Making Him Sing' scheme." I don't know whether I should be happy that she doesn't approve of this, or sad that she won't help me get out of it.

I glanced at the stage and saw the two boys jutting their, um, _non-existent chests_ at the crowd. "I change my mind. I don't actually want to get this over with."

"Nuh-uh." Thalia waggled her finger. "You said you would."

"And you will." Nico nodded.

"And you shall." Annabeth said as she scooted out of her seat. "Now go on, go back to the sign-up sheet and write down the songs.

* * *

><p>"So." I said blandly, staring at a piece of paper with my name written in crude lettering. Nico must've written it down. "Here we are." The column next to my name stating 'song here' was empty.<p>

Thalia grabbed a black pen. "So the song's _Baby_, right?"

I lightly slapped her hand. "No." She dropped the pen onto the floor and looked at me, scandalized.

"Did you just hit me?" Is that a trick question because I hit her, but not like hit her, hit her.

Nico shook his head and tsk-ed. "Percy, that's not cool bro."

"Pick up that pen, right now."

I raised my hands up in a surrendering motion. "Okay, okay." I bent down and picked up the pen, placing it on the cloth-covered table. Thalia picked it up and positioned her hand over the sheet of paper, but not before giving me a quick jab to the arm.

I grunted and rubbed my arm.

"Your song's going to be... _What Makes You Beautiful_ by those British guys." Nico said.

He totally didn't get a slap to the chest, nor did I get another pen jab.

"Just do this one, okay?" I told Thalia the song and she took it into consideration before writing it down on the sheet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh gosh, this is where rewriting gets confusing. Beware of reading the next 10 or so chapters.<strong>

**Much Better Than Before and Thank You For Your Cooperation.**

**~Taffeh**


	3. I Fail at Walking

**AN: Hai there! :D Welcome to the next installment of EVERYTHING. Hope you enjoy it :D**

**Thank you soccerfan48 and doifrgac for reviewing :D**

* * *

><p>…Chapter 2… I Fail at Walking…<p>

_Where was I? Oh yeah. I was walking toward the stage of death, but something unexpected happened. Want to know what? _

_Just guess... _

_No, I didn't get saved by Annabeth, I didn't run toward the exit, or magically find 20 bucks on the floor and buy the nearest bus ticket out of there… I tripped. _

_Epically._

_ A trip that pretty much cost me my life. Here, why don't I show you?_

* * *

><p>Okay, so I was walking. And walking. And walking. Until I had that feeling. You know? That feeling that someone's watching you? Yeah, that. That's what I felt. The feeling that's someone or <em>something<em> is staring at you. That special sense that you have sometimes. Where the back of your body feels all tingly and kind of funny so you just _have_ to turn around and see what's behind you or else it doesn't go away.

So that's what I did. I simply turned around. That was a _huge_ mistake. I saw a guy looking at me, but then he quickly started to 'read' his newspaper.

_ Huh, that's odd_.

But me being me, I didn't know that he was a famous music producer looking for new singers, guitar players, and other musically talented people.

So, anyway, I walked onto the stage, carefully making my way up stairs so I didn't fall.

But of course that's exactly what happened.

The carpet snagged one of the laces of my untied shoe, making me fall head first onto stage and eat a whole bunch of carpet that probably hadn't been washed in over a couple of months.

And of course the freakin' mic caught it, so basically a giant thump boomed throughout the whole place, making everyone look and stare, well, the people who weren't already, I mean.

The mysterious guy looked up from his newspaper, raised his eyebrow, and set his gaze at me with interest.

"Fail…" I heard someone whisper.

_Crap_, I thought, _now people are noticing me. Crap, crap, crap. This wasn't supposed to happen, not at all. I'm supposed to get up here, sing, the run away before I could hear all the people in the room laughing at me._

I saw Nico and Thalia snickering in their little corner and even Annabeth was stifling a giggle. _Why those little-_

"Now presenting Percy Jackson, singing the male Broadway version of _Boulevard of Broken Dreams _and _She Takes Me High_! Let's give him a huge round of applause!" The announcer started to clap half-heartedly. _Wait what? Broadway?_

I turned to the man and opened my mouth, getting ready to say that there was a mistake, that I wasnt supposed to sing, that there was this huge mix-up and the kid in all black in the corner was really supposed to get up here.

You can't blame me for still trying to get out of this.

"WHOO! GO PERCY!"

I sharply turned my head toward Nico.

"GO KELP HEAD! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I'M RECORDING THIS!"

"WHOA, THALIA! THAT'S PERFECT BLACKMAIL!"

"I KNOW RIGHT!"

"CAN I HAVE A COPY?"

"SURE NICO! OH AND PERCY! I'M POSTING THIS ON FACEBOOK, TOO!"

...

Oh, they're screaming on purpose.

Oh look, they actually have a video camera.

Oh my, other people are getting out their cell phones.

Don't you just _love_ my friends? I do. Well Annabeth's my best friend, Thalia's my cousin, and Nico's just...

Nico.

That weird guy that I was talking about earlier looked at my friends amused and started to stare back at me with more interest than ever. Out of his pocket he got out this strange black box thingy with buttons lining up over the top.

_What the heck is he going to do with that? Record my voice? Ha, as if! _

If only I wasn't so stupid back then…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the shortness : I hope you liked it and please review! I like reviews.**

**They make a very happeh Taffeh. Say what you like, what you didn't like, what I could do to improve, criticize my writing blah blah blah.**

**Criticize**** means telling me what I could work on not saying OMG UR STORIE LIKE SUX.**

**That, my friends, is called a flame. And a very unintelligent one at that.**

**See you all next chapter :D**

**Love and Chocolate.**

**~Taffeh**


	4. It Wasn't That Bad

**AN: Hey everyone :D Now this update is just a bit overdue, sorry about that. Updating in the middle of the week just feel weird to me :S**

**I'm weird.**

**Thank you to Ravenmaid16, asdasd, and Linku1260 for reviewing the last chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I doubt Rick Riordan would come on here and write this. I dont't own PJO.**

**And here's chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>…Chapter 3… Boulevard of Broken Dreams…<p>

"Heh, um, hey everybody! Well as you know I'm going to sing _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ and _She Takes me High_ so... um, " _Damn, this is awkward,_ I thought as I sheepishly rubbed my neck.

_Curse you Thalia and Nico._

I involuntarily scrunched my fingers closer together, making them grip the microphone tighter.

"I'll just go ahead and sing… now." I gulped nervously.

"DON'T SCREW UP!" _Stupid Thalia…_

"NO PRESSURE! YOU'RE JUST ENTERTAINING A BUNCH OF PEOPLE WITH YOUR NONEXISTENT SINGING ABILITIES!" _Stupid Nico…_

Annabeth gave me a thumbs up and mouthed "Good luck." _Well at least I can count on her._

"I'm ready." I whispered to the maintenance guy. He also gave me a thumbs up and said,

"Good luck kid. Friends can be cruel sometimes."

"You don't know the half of it," I mumbled. I look at the crowd and saw at least a couple dozen eyes staring at me, giving me their full attention. I looked up for a second, took a deep breath, and tried to ignore all of their hungry looks, waiting for the next big thing to record and send to AFV. I focused on the big, blue screen ahead of me and saw some words slowly creeping up. _Well,_ I thought, _here goes nothing._

_**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**_

_**By Green Day**_

I rolled my eyes. _Yes, I know what song this is. Now hurry up and scroll._

My fingers were wrapped around the mic, practically squeezing the life out of it. _Oh god, I swear if I drop this thing…_

The actual lyrics to the song soon appeared and I just, well, opened my mouth and sang.

**_I walk a lonely road_**  
><strong><em>The only one that I have ever known<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't know where it goes<em>**  
><strong><em>But it's home to me and I walk alone<em>**

**_I walk this empty street_**  
><strong><em>On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams<em>**  
><strong><em>Where the city sleeps<em>**  
><strong><em>and I'm the only one and I walk alone<em>**

**_I walk alone_**  
><strong><em>I walk alone<em>**

**_I walk alone_**  
><strong><em>I walk a...<em>**

**_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_**  
><strong><em>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<em>**  
><strong><em>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me<em>**  
><strong><em>'Til then I walk alone<em>**

**_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,_**  
><strong><em>Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah<em>**

**_I'm walking down the line_**  
><strong><em>That divides me somewhere in my mind<em>**  
><strong><em>On the border line<em>**  
><strong><em>Of the edge and where I walk alone<em>**

**_Read between the lines_**  
><strong><em>What's fucked up when everything's alright<em>**  
><strong><em>Check my vital signs<em>**  
><strong><em>To know I'm still alive and I walk alone<em>**

**_I walk alone_**  
><strong><em>I walk alone<em>**

**_I walk alone_**  
><strong><em>I walk a...<em>**

**_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_**  
><strong><em>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<em>**  
><strong><em>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me<em>**  
><strong><em>'Til then I walk alone<em>**

**_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah_**  
><strong><em>Ah-ah, Ah-ah<em>**

**_I walk alone_**  
><strong><em>I walk a...<em>**

**_I walk this empty street_**  
><strong><em>On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams<em>**  
><strong><em>Where the city sleeps<em>**  
><strong><em>And I'm the only one and I walk a...<em>**

**_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_**  
><strong><em>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<em>**  
><strong><em>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me<em>**  
><strong><em>'Til then I walk alone...<em>**

_Huh, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It was actually kind of… fun?_ I looked at the crowd and saw all of their jaws open.

_They're going to catch flies if they stay like that…_ The idiot part of my brain said. I shook the thought away. My eyes immediately searched the room for Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth. They were all shocked as well.

"Um, hello?"

"…" The audience responded.

"Damn, was I really that bad?" I muttered but the microphone caught it and it reverberated throughout the whole restaurant. _Damn x2._

Everyone seemed to snap out of the trance that they were in. One person stood up and started clapping, slowly. Then everyone else joined in. The more people that stood up, the faster the clapping got until it sounded like thunder.

"Heh, err thanks?" I looked down and reddened. _Of course._ Then I remembered, "Wait I have one more song!" The clapping immediately went away. Everybody quickly sat down, waiting for me to continue. _Whoa… I wasn't that good… was I? Or was I that horrible that they couldn't believe it and they want to hear me again?_

* * *

><p>Soon enough, the lyrics to <em>She Takes Me High<em> started to come up.

_**She Takes Me High**_

_**By We the Kings**_

_Here we go, the last song..._

_**Last night's dream**_  
><em><strong>We rode our bikes<strong>_  
><em><strong>To our tree house by the sea<strong>_  
><em><strong>And there we lay and said we'd never leave.<strong>_

_**Last night's dream**_  
><em><strong>I promised you would have<strong>_  
><em><strong>The whole world at your feet<strong>_  
><em><strong>And that we'd lay<strong>_  
><em><strong>On a bed we made of leaves.<strong>_

_**And we both know**_  
><em><strong>You're everything I need<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now I know<strong>_  
><em><strong>What she does to me<strong>_

_**She takes me high**_  
><em><strong>She takes me high<strong>_  
><em><strong>She takes me high<strong>_  
><em><strong>She takes me high<strong>_  
><em><strong>She wakes me up<strong>_  
><em><strong>She breaks me down<strong>_  
><em><strong>She's got me 10 feet off the ground<strong>_  
><em><strong>She takes me high, high<strong>_

_**She takes me high**_  
><em><strong>She takes me<strong>_  
><em><strong>She takes me<strong>_  
><em><strong>She takes me high tonight<strong>_

_**Last night's dream**_  
><em><strong>We drove your car<strong>_  
><em><strong>To the dead end of your street<strong>_  
><em><strong>And we made love where no one else could see.<strong>_

Of course my cheeks start to feel hot at this point and the restaurant fills with small, high pitched giggles.

_**Last night's dream**_  
><em><strong>I held your hand<strong>_  
><em><strong>And asked if you would be<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forever mine, together you and me<strong>_

_**And we both know**_  
><em><strong>You're everything I need<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now I know<strong>_  
><em><strong>What she does to me<strong>_

_**She takes me high**_  
><em><strong>She takes me high<strong>_  
><em><strong>She takes me high<strong>_  
><em><strong>She takes me high<strong>_  
><em><strong>She wakes me up<strong>_  
><em><strong>She breaks me down<strong>_  
><em><strong>She's got me 10 feet off the ground<strong>_  
><em><strong>She takes me high, high<strong>_  
><em><strong>She takes me high tonight.<strong>_

_**I'll keep sleeping**_  
><em><strong>If I don't stop dreaming<strong>_  
><em><strong>I would stop my breathing for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm not leaving<strong>_  
><em><strong>This life I'm dreaming<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause I can't stop living with you.<strong>_

_**She takes me high**_  
><em><strong>She takes me high<strong>_  
><em><strong>She takes me high<strong>_  
><em><strong>She takes me high...<strong>_

_**She takes me high**_  
><em><strong>She takes me high<strong>_

_**She takes me high**_  
><em><strong>She takes me high<strong>_  
><em><strong>She wakes me up<strong>_  
><em><strong>She breaks me down<strong>_  
><em><strong>She's got me 10 feet off the ground<strong>_  
><em><strong>She takes me high, high<strong>_

_**She takes me**_  
><em><strong>She takes me<strong>_  
><em><strong>She takes me<strong>_  
><em><strong>She takes me high tonight<strong>_

The music slowly faded as well as my voice. I looked down at my black, battered converse not really knowing what I was supposed to do know.

But then one, single thought raced through my head.

_Holy. Shit._ _I looked at Annabeth throughout the WHOLE. ENTIRE. SONG._ Hopefully she didn't notice. Oh who am I kidding! I'm pretty sure everybody noticed!

_I'm so screwed!_

I bit my lip and looked out at the crowd. The same thing happened last time, except that everyone applauded loudly at the same time as soon as I finished and started shouting out random things.

"That was beautiful!"

"He has an amazing voice!"

"WHOA!"

"_Duuuuude,_"

"Did you notice that he was looking at his girlfriend the whole time throughout the _whole_ song! How _cuuuute!_" _Dammit they noticed!_

"I KNOW RIGHT! IT WAS _SO_ SWEET!"

"Ha you owe me $20! I knew he'd be a good singer!"

"Ugh, dang it!"

Then the loudest ones of all:

"HOLY SHIT PERCY YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU COULD SING! HOW COULD YOU! I'M YOUR COUSIN!"

"AND I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

"Great job, Perce!" _Huh, wow. I don't think Annabeth even noticed… wait there's a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks, spoke a bit too soon._ As my thoughts and the comments circled around my mind, I absentmindedly got off the stage and slowly started walking back toward our table, ignoring the commentaries and round of applause behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you go. Percy sings, he's actually kind of good, what happens next.<strong>

**Sorry for the wimpy-ness :/**

**Peace and Cookies.**

**~Taffeh**


	5. An Indefinite Kidnap

**AN: Well hello there. Welcome to chapter 4 of Everything :D**

**First of all, thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, alerts, all that stuff. You guys are awesome!**

**Thank you to crisy93, An Angel From the Sky, Percylover, and linku1260 for reviewing the last chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: Never will I ever own PJO.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>...Chapter 4... A Great Voice Leads to an Indefinite Kidnap...<p>

I sat down at the table, getting ready to relax after the experience, but I was immediately bombarded with questions:

"Why didn't you tell us you could sing?"

"Yeah, what's the matter with you? We could've made money with that voice!" The one and only Thalia Grace, people.

"WHY?" Nico shouted.

"WHY?" Thalia thundered.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to have such a great voice, Percy, what else are you hiding from us?" Annabeth teased, giving me a nice, little hug and a joking punch to the arm.

Yes, I will admit that it hurt a bit.

I rolled my eyes while she continued to drink her glass of coke. Annabeth and I were obviously over the fiasco, but I couldn't say that for Nico or Thalia…

"What the fuck Annabeth? You don't _care_ that Percy _never_ told _any_ of us that he could sing like that?" Thalia questioned.

_You never asked…_

_And I never knew anyway._

"You don't care that he, Perseus Jackson-,"

"Hey, not the full name!" Nico ignored me.

"-deceived _us_? That he _lied_ to us? Don't _you_ feel-"

"No, and we didn't really ask either." She said still sipping at her coke. _Haha, she cut off Nico._

"Ha, that's what I said!" I smiled cheekily.

"…When?" Annabeth turned her head toward my face.

"Like a couple of seconds ago… in my mind."

"Whatever, Percy." She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway Perce, why'd you never tell us?"

"Well, as Annabeth stated, you never asked." _And I never really knew._

"Well I for one feel cheated and lied to," Thalia muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>~I HAVE WEIRD LINE BREAKS, DEAL WITH IT~<strong>

* * *

><p>After the conversation, we started talking about some random stuff.<p>

Like childhood memories:

"Ha I remember that! You were _so _scared Thalia!"

"Shut-up Aquaidiot!"

What we're going to do for summer:

"Let's go to a water park!"

"NO!"

Music:

"Green Day is _so _much better than Linkin Park Nico, face it, they can't be beat."

"Nuh-uh! Linkin Park is beast!"

Sports:

"Did you see the game?"

"Yeah! It was epic! Did ya see how-"

"BORING, NEXT TOPIC!"

"But-"

"NO!"

Politics:

"…?"

And finally:

"This was a pretty great birthday guys, thanks!" Nico smiled with all of his teeth showing. _Wow_, _it takes a lot for him to smile like that! Usually he just grins or smirks!_ "It's just that…" Nico trailed off and looked away into the 'distance'. _Spoke too soon…_ "Where are my presents!"

…_Is he kidding? PLEASE tell me he's kidding!_

"Nico," I started off slowly, "_This_ was your birthday present!" He looked at us dumbfounded.

"…_WHAAAAT?_ THAT IS SOOOO CHEAP!"

"Oh just be grateful that we took you somewhere, you little brat!" Thalia smacked Nico upside the head.

"_Owwww_! Fine…" I rolled my eyes. _Same old Nico, even if he is a year older._

"Okay so should we go now?" I jerked my thumb toward the exit.

"Yeah sure. What's next? My place?" Thalia picked up her black _**Green Day Pwns **_hoodie and started putting it on.

Her dad's a rich business man so to say "sorry" for not being with her and leaving her with an abusive, alcoholic mother for the first 12 years of her life, he buys her a lot of stuff; including a 3-story house all to herself full of 'little' gifts and tons of butlers. A little extreme maybe? Nope, he's done crazier things to buy her love.

"Yeah, pretty much." We all said unanimously. We all got up and headed toward the door.

No, we didn't forget the check.

My hand was on the doorknob. I was just about to turn it until a guy yelled out:

"HOLD ON! YOU!"

"Me?" Nico said stupidly.

"No not you," Nico huffed.

"Hurtful…" The mysterious man disregarded his childish behavior.

"_You_." He said pointing at me.

"_Me?"_

_ "Him?" _The rest of my friends said together.

"Yes! _You! _You are the new voice in music! Did you _not_ hear yourself on stage! You were amazing! You _must_ come with me!"

"Wait what?" He quickly yanked me outside, leaving my friends stranded inside in shock; two beefy guys were there. They hefted me up and threw me into a limo, literally.

"HOLY HELL, WHERE ARE WE GOING?" As soon as I said that, the car roared to life and sped off. I started to pound my fist onto the windows. After a couple of seconds, I realized it was no use. I could faintly hear a, "Where the heck is he going? We have to call the police!" a "You douches, get the fuck back here! You can't just take him!" a "Worst. Birthday. Ever!" and the sound of a slap.

I slumped into my seat and put my head into my hands.

_I'm a 15 year old that just got kidnapped by a music producer because I sang some stupid karaoke. What now?_

I sighed and looked out of the window.

_Well, now my life's officially over. I'll never see them ever again. Crap, what's my mom going to think? I bet Gabe won't even care…bastard. My mom deserves someone way better. Like a millionaire. Not Smelly Gabe. He could die in a freakin' hole for all I care._

I stared out at the window for the whole car ride, not saying anything since nobody could hear me anyway, but I was repeating one thing in my mind the whole time:

_**FML**_

That was the last time I saw Thalia, Nico, Annabeth and anybody else that I remotely knew ever again…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I bet NOBODY saw that coming. Percy being able to sign well, yeah, probably, him getting kidnapped, I really hope not.<strong>

**But now, the actual story starts :D This was the past and the next chapter will talk more about "present".**

**Well, not really "present", but, hopefully you know what I mean.**

**I know, I'm confusing. Whatever.**

**Remember, Review. Favorite. Alert.**

**The things listed above are very sublime, and I suggest that you do them. *heart***

**Expect the next update in at least a week or so. Happening and LCB are on hold on the moment because of my serious case of writer' block.**

**It's SRS BSNS.**

**Velvet Yogurt and Oreo Crumbs.**

**~Taffeh**


	6. Where the Heck Am I?

**AN: Hai! I'm glad that nobody expected the kidnapping :D Now this plot isn't a total cliche~**

**AND HOLY SHITS 505 HITS AND 166 VISITORS? MOTHER OF GOD. THAT'S AMAZING.**

**Thank you to CatchingTheStars and for putting this onto your story alert list :D Epic names by the way.**

**Thank you to digimonfanatic4ever (ha, I remember that show :D), SeaRox, Chiyo Kaze, and NeeMou for favoriting this :D**

**CatchingTheStars: Aww thanks! I'm glad you like it :D And bahaha, I guess I'm perky.**

**linku1260: Someone stole Percy away from Annabeth ;D That's wut happened, punk. And thank you :3**

**i love volleyball: Yesh, it wasn't predictable, that's good.**

**SeaRox: Ah, you are epic. *less than three* My twist is apparently epic. Ah.**

**ibehappy4ever: I shall be happy forever with your review :D**

**crisy93: Glad to see that you love it :D And I dunno, maybe ;D We'll see~**

**Mai Ascot: LOLOLOLOLOLOL BEST REVIEW EVER. YOU MADE ME LAWL FOR SEVERAL MINUTES. I FUCKING LOVE YOU, AND SO DOES MY BEST FRIEND KATEH. You, are my special person of the day. Congrats.**

**To all of you who also favorited, reviewed, and/or alerted this in earlier chapters, I THANK YOU GUYS TOO. I'm just startign this whole listing thing and...**

**Yeah.**

* * *

><p>…Chapter 5… Where the Heck am I?...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Okay, you guys all caught up now? I'll just summarize what's happened: One day my friends and I went to a restaurant to celebrate Nico's birthday. He and Thalia forced me to sing karaoke. I sang pretty well. We were about to leave. Then this guy came and took me somewhere.<em>

_Now should I explain how I met the band? Or just jump right into it? …I'll explain:_

* * *

><p>I probably dozed off during the ride because when I woke up, I was magically sitting on a comfy leather chair in a recording studio.<p>

I moved my head left and right, trying to figure out where I was, why I was here, and who exactly brought me here.

I stifled a groan.

Everything that happened to me during the past few hours came rushing back. _I was kidnapped… 'Cause of my voice… damn you, Nico!_

"Oh you're awake!" My head snapped up. It was that creepy guy again. _Well, he's no friend of mine, _I thought bitterly. _Time to be I-don't-give-a-crap Percy!_

"Yeah I am. What do you want?"

"Well, as you know, you have an amazing voice and-"

"No, I didn't know that." He glanced at me with bit of confusion and continued talking.

"Well, you do, and you are going to be in a new band called-" he started to explain.

"I don't want to. And I don't give a crap. What I _want_ to do is go home and go back to my friends." I deadpanned. _He's going to get annoyed with me soon enough, and then I'll be able to go back home! It's a foolproof plan!_

The guy's right eye twitched slightly. _Ha… _"The bandyou're going to be in is called _**Polar Ice**_ and-"

I burst out laughing. "_That_ has to be the _stupidest_ name for a band that I've ever heard in my life!" I continued guffawing obnoxiously, his annoyance with me obviously growing more and more.

It actually wasn't that bad of a name, I mean, I've heard better; I just need him to be irritated at me… at an extreme level.

His right eye twitched a couple more times before he spoke again.

_I'll call him 'Twitch' from now on._

"WeIl," he started. "I think that the band name is great-"

"Who cares about what you think?" I said harshly.

Twitch's eye twitched at a more rapid rate and he started to go red. "YOU LISTEN HERE, PERSEUS JACKSON." He roared.

My eyes widened and I shifted my body, taken back. _How does he know my full name? I rarely tell anyone my full name!_

"You WILL be a part of _**Polar Ice**_, you WILL be the new face in music, and you WILL respect ME!" he thundered. By the time he finished I was cowering in my seat, trying to get away from his strong voice.

"Yeah sure! I promise! Just _please _stop yelling!" I squeaked. _I'm so manly…_

I could see that he started to calm down. His faced turned to his normal color and his voice wasn't as loud. _Thank God._

"Very well than, Mr. Jackson," he straightened his tie. "Thank you for your cooperation." _I seriously think someone's bipolar… his mood practically did a 180°!_

_"_You're welcome," I peeped. _Damn, my voice is still slightly high._ I coughed a couple of times, "So, what now? What do I have to do now?" I questioned.

Twitch smiled. "Well, young man, first of all, my name is Nick Wright, but you may call me Mr. Wright." _Yes, finally a name!_

I put on a small smile. _This isn't too bad…_ "Okay Tw-Mr. Wright, what now?"

Mr. Wright had an unnaturally large grin on his face. "Well, it's time for your new look." I probably looked really confused. He noticed me face and explained, "You're getting a makeover."

_... Wait… What? _I was terrified. He saw my face and chuckled. "Don't worry boy," he said patting my back, "it's not _too_ bad." He continued on chuckling.

_Crap, crap, crappity, crap, crap. I spoke too soon. My life is officially over. Crap, crap, crap. Guys don't get makeovers! What the hell!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There we go, Percy's gonna get a makeover~<strong>

**WHAT'S HE GOING TO LOOK LIKE? :P**

**Oh, and who's already seen The Hunger Games? Great movie, definitely did the book justice. I went last Saturday :D**

**On that note, remember to:**

**Review.**

**Favorite.**

**Alert.**

**All they yummy stuff.**

**I'd love to get at least 35 reviews? Do it for the Llama!**

**Pasta and Alfredo Sauce.**

**~Taffeh**

**PS. I have a little Hunger Games drabble, to post or not post? That is the question. PM me or review to help me decide :P**


	7. Meanwhile at the Restaurant

**AN: Hello and hooray for spring break! :D Sorry, this is just a _tad _bit late. Like a day or two, right? I'm horrible with schedules. **

**Mai Ascot: Huh, I've had my friends read this, and they have never even asked me about that XD Your question shall be answered in a somewhat wimpy-ish way when this chapter starts :P**

**crisy93: Ha, wasn't it? I posted the drabble and you'll see Percy's new look next chapter :C Sorry.**

**Bookdancer: Of course I had too! Tell me what you thought of the movie!**

**Percabethgirl2645: Yes, the Hunger Games was AMAZING! And you had the same thought as Mai Ascot :D**

**Princess Anika Chan: Ha, I thought of the name about a year ago? I don't even know XD I was too lazy to pick out a new name. Twitch is probably bi-polar and Percy may or may not go back home :P**

**linku1260: Ah, lucky ducky. I started crying when Rue died ._. And thank you for probably being my most hardcore friend. HxC! :P And, um, Team Gale/Finnick? *le cower***

**Thanks to yoru ame and cupcakeluver111 for story alerting.**

**Thanks to Mai Ascot and crisy93 for the story faves :D**

**And Princess Anika Chan put me on her author alert list :O *hands cookie***

**Disclaimer: Never will I ever own PJO.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_Mr. Wright had an unnaturally large grin on his face. "Well, it's time for your new look." I probably looked really confused. He noticed me face and explained, "You're getting a makeover."_

_... Wait… What? I was terrified. He saw my face and chuckled. "Don't worry boy," he said patting my back, "it's not too bad." He continued on chuckling._

_Crap, crap, crappity, crap, crap. I spoke too soon. My life is officially over. Crap, crap, crap. Guys don't get makeovers! What the hell!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6... Meanwhile at the Restaurant...<p>

"Oh my god, I can't even freaking _believe_ this. That guy can't just take him!" Annabeth paced around in circles, fuming. The only thing that could be heard was the slight rush of a car engine in the distance.

"More like kidnap." Nico snorted.

"Wait, isn't that illegal? Ta- _kidnapping _a minor's illegal, right Annabeth?" Thalia questioned, facing Annabeth who had stopped and looked at Thalia as if she just made the greatest thought in the history of thoughts.

She might as well have.

"Yes Thalia, yes it is! Yes! We'll call the cops right now and have him arrested and then Percy will come back!" Annabeth grinned deviously. "Thals, give me your cell, now."

"Hmm, wha? Oh, okay." Thalia dug into her pocket, but then stopped. She chuckled nervously as she checked the one on her left, patted her back pockets, and even stuck a hand into the little pouch thing on her jacket.

"Um..."

"You lost it, didn't you." Annabeth took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to calm down.

"What? Pfft, no. I just misplaced it as all. Hehehe..." Thalia scratched the back of her neck.

"I can't believe it," Annabeth growled. "The only time that would possibly need it. Great job Thalia." Thalia opened up her mouth to retort something back but Nico cut in before she could say anything slightly harmful to her health.

"Hey guys, I think she left it on the table of the booth that we were sitting at, let's just go back and look." Thalia and Annabeth both nodded their heads and walked back into the direction of the restaurant.

"We were in the corner on the left, right?" Nico stated confused, opening the door.

Annabeth walked ahead of Nico, speeding toward the right.

"Never mind then." Nico grumbled. A slight chuckle escaped out of Thalia as she grasped the sleeve of Nico's pullover and dragged him over to where Annabeth was headed.

"Oh, awesome, it's still here!" Thalia grinned cheekily and pocketed the lonely cell phone. "Kay, so _now _we can call the po-po. So, um, do I just call 911 or is there like a specific number..." she trailed off, looking over to Annabeth for some sort of guidance. "Annabeth?"

"Hold on a sec Thalia, this piece of paper was placed underneath your cell," Annabeth's eyes darkened and her eyebrows scrunched together slightly. "I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Percy." Thalia's mouth dropped and Nico's eyes just widened a tad.

"Wait what, seriously? Let me see!" Nico leaned toward Annabeth, eager to read the message.

"Ugh, Nico, shove over! I can't concentrate on reading with you being so spazzy. You out of all people should know that having dyslexia makes it harder to read." Annabeth scolded.

Nico muttered out something that sounded like a, "Fine, be that way," and sat down, not wanting to be "bothersome."

"Here, Annabeth, I don't have it as bad as you do, I'll just read it out loud" Annabeth shook her head, too prideful to give it away.

"It's okay Thalia, I already read it."

"Well, I wanna read it too." Thalia crossed her arms and shifted her weight to the right. Annabeth rolled her eyes and handed the note over to Thalia. She actually didn't have the chance to decipher it yet, but she didn't want Thalia to know that.

"Still read it out loud so Nico can know about it, too."

"Nah, he can just read over my shoulder." Thalia sat down next to Nico. Annabeth hid a gasp when she realized that her plan had been foiled.

Never has that happened before. Then again, Thalia is much smarter than Percy, but still.

_First of all, please do not call the police. I am merely taking young Perseus to meet with a group of people wanting to break out into the music industry. He may or may not even make it and soon enough, he'll be back in your hold. I have already informed his mother of this event and she sounded ecstatic. This is not, I repeat _not _a kidnapping. His guardian agreed to it, therefore it is very much legal :) Thank you for taking your time to read this message._

_-Nicholas J. Wright._

Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico all stayed silent for different reasons. Annabeth for she didn't know what the note was about, Thalia had already read the note and was shocked, and Nico was still trying to read it.

But the silence cracked when Thalia stated, "God, that is _so _fucked up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmm, I just realized that I have the longest freaking author notes ever. Quite. Hope you enjoy them.<strong>

**I wrote this just for you guys today, since the thought had never even occurred to me before xD**

**One of of the wimpiest chapters probably since it wasn't even about Percy :P So the next update will be in 3 days at the most!**

**Hopefully that makes up for it? c:**

**Review, Favorite, Alert, all that yummy stuff.**

**Even check out some of my other stories, or *le gasp* my FictionPress! **

**^Shameless self promotion for the win.**

**Love to get at least 42 reviews? **

**Blue Raspberry Smoothies and Potato Chips.**

**~Taffeh**

**PS. Put your fave musician in your review :3 Love to see where my fans *lolwut I have fans?* musical interests lie. Lay. I don't know DX**


	8. Hairdressers are EVIL

**AN: Hello everyone :D**

**Princess Anika Chan: Yes, it definitely is messed up. And bahaha, probably :)**

**crisy93: Nice taste in music :3 I haven't heard of Basshunter though. Hmm. And expect me to stalk your FP from now on ;D**

**linku1260: Yep, definite hardcore fan :D Taylor Swift is nice and ohmygod 1D. I recently just watched a couple videos on them... I enjoy the little bromance they have :3 And ugh, I want the soundtrack...**

**Empty Thoughts: Oh what, it is? Thank you :D OOC because of Annabeth right? Haha yeah... It's difficult to write her O_o I use a lot of italics, I know, and tons of commas and alliteration. I really just can't help it. I'll try to edit a bit better though :D**

**blue-skies-green-eyes: Oh my god, that mean a lot :D I'm glad you like it.**

**Mai Asot: Bahaha, your welcome :D And congrats for being the 42nd reviewer! Huzzah!**

**Thanks to Empty Thoughts and blue-skies-green-eyes for the alerts :3**

**Thanks to elephantedeli, Empty Thoughts, twinraj99, blue-skies-green-eyes and werewolves1999 for favoriting :D**

**Special thanks to blue-skies-green-eyes for putting me on her fave author list and alert list :D**

**Disclaimer: Definitely don't own PJO.**

* * *

><p>…Chapter 7… Hairdressers are EVIL…<p>

_Snip. Snip. Snip. Clank._

I sat in the chair with my eyes closed, not wanting to know what they did to me.

"Sugar," said one of the hairdressers, "You have to look sometime. Trust me, you don't look _that_ bad." She reasoned. I learned that her name was Mrs. Cay, she was born and raised in Tennessee (which why why she has a slight country twang in her voice), and came to New York to pursue her dreams as a hairdresser to the stars!_ …That's a pretty whack dream…_

"Are you sure?"

"Yes pumpkin,"

"Do I look… remotely normal?" she chuckled a bit.

"Yes Hun, my daughter would probably want to date you after she got one look at ya." She said pinching one of my cheeks. I blushed at the thought and put my head down. But then one name raced through my head.

_Annabeth._

"Um, tell your daughter that I'm flattered, but there's a girl that I really like." I said. _Please don't ask who she is…_

"Oh, really! What's her name?" her voice sounded excited. _Should I tell her? Eh, no harm done._

"Annabeth Chase," I replied smiling sadly.

"Oh, why that's a pretty name, for a pretty girl I assume?"

"Yeah it is, and she's beautiful." Mrs. Cay was probably smiling at my answer. _I got to change the subject before I start moping!_

"So, um, anyway," I quickly said,"…Are you _positive _that it looks good_?"_ I could tell that she was getting a bit frustrated at my childish antics but she was probably used to it.

"I swear, you are just like my son Andy when I gave him a haircut." She said. I heard footsteps coming toward me and my chair turned. I felt fingers trying to lift my hands off my eyes. I let her drag them off but I left my eyes closed.

I heard her huff. She started to tap her foot onto the cold, granite floor, waiting for me to open my eyes.

"Nope, I won't open my eyes." I said stubbornly.

"Okay fine, I'll tell you what I did. Mr. Wright told me to dye your hair purple and give you dreadlocks for an edgier look, so that's what exactly what I did." I instantly opened my eyes, jumped out of the chair, and sprinted to the nearest mirror.

"Nooooo!" I yelled. I heard her chuckle from across the room. _Hairdressers are officially evil._

* * *

><p><strong>~HE TOTALLY HAS DREADLOCKS NOW~<strong>

* * *

><p>I stared at myself in the mirror. My jaw was slack. My hands were in my hair, touching, feeling, and tugging at it.<p>

"See sweetie, you don't look _that bad!"_

Then I stared at the lady. "I'M BLONDE!" I screamed. _Oh, and my hair's shorter. Now I don't have to shake my head to get it out of my eyes._ I continued to fondle it, even poking and pulling it to make sure it wasn't a wig or anything.

"Yes, Hun," she said chuckling. _Hairdressers are evil…_ "You definitely _are_ blonde." I didn't say anything after that. I was silent and in front of the mirror for 5 straight minutes, which is something hard for a kid with ADD to do.

"Oh, Hun?" Mrs. Cay called out.

"Yeah," I replied, still touching my hair. _It's so… blonde… and soft… it's like Annabeth's hair… mmm… Annabeth…_

"I hate to interrupt you, sweets, but you also have colored contacts to put in." she said sweetly. I stopped, turned around, and stared at her.

"_What? _Having _blonde_ hair isn't enough! I'm pretty sure no one could recognize me anyway!" I screamed. She cringed. _Oh crap._ My eyes softened, "I'm so sorry I yelled. I'm just not used to this. What color are the contacts?" I tried to apologize and change the subject.

"They're blue." _Oh, so they're going for the average California guy look?_

"Oh wow, really? I'm just going to look like an average guy from L.A. or something."

"Yep, that's pretty much the point, dearie. But the color is lighter than usual. It's so it matches the _**Polar Ice**_ theme." _Oh wow, they actually put some thought into this._

"Wooow. Do you know who's in the rest of the band?" I asked. I really need to know. Maybe they were changed too! _We could relate to each other…_

"I only know one of them. Her name is Allyson Night. She plays bass and piano."

"Huh, is she nice?"

"Well," she started drifting off, "she's kind of… how should I put it… she's a little-"

"Bossy?" I finished for her. _So she's like a Rachel… great._

"Yes, yes she is, very. And," she looked around to see if anybody was listening. She came closer to me and said, "Excuse my language but she's also very… Bitchy." She finished nodding her head. I almost laughed at how hastily she said "bitchy" but I stopped myself.

"Thanks for warning me, Mrs. Cay." I smiled. _She's a really nice lady._

"You're welcome! Now I must be going, I have a couple more people to work on." _Aww._

"Oh okay, bye!"

"Goodbye, Percy. It was nice meeting you," She said, but not before putting something into my hands.

_What the heck?_

I opened my hands and found 2 colored contacts, sitting in my palm. My eyes widened. _That sneaky little lady! She didn't want to help me put these in! _I groaned and went towards the mirror again, widened my eyes even more, and slowly started to place the contact into my eye.

"OW!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmm, he's blonde now. Some kind of Hollywood, well, New York hairdresser magic stuff. Let''s just say that Mrs. Cay used a lot of bleach :D And products. And chemicals, hooray for chemicals :D<strong>

**Read. Review. Favorite. Alert.**

**All that yummy stuff.**

**Do you think we can get 50 reviews? :O **

**50th reviewer will get something special~ :3 *Don't know what it is yet***

**Coke and Mentos.**

**~Taffeh**


	9. Now I'm Dustin Worthings?

**AN: Hmm, well this is very late. So I combined 2 would be chapters into one :) Sorry about that guys. As for the 50th reviewer, linku1260 kinda gets it, but she reviewed multiple times :/ So the first person to review this chappie gets the special thing-that-I-still-haven't-decided-what-it's-going-to-be-yet :)**

**Anon: Bahaha, yes they do :D**

**COWSCOWSCOWSCOWS: Here's the update :) And I like your pen name, me gusta.**

**Bookdancer: Thank you so much! And ohmygod yes, same. I cried when Rue died and jumped when the dogs came out.**

**Princess Anika Chan: Neither could I XD I tried to picture Logan Lerman with blonde hair and blue eyes, but it didn't work out too well.**

**linku1260: Bahaha, thank you for reviewing 3 times... but I don't think that's quite fair :P I'll give you something for being such a hardcore fan, but not the 50th review title :c Sowwy. *Taffeh still loves you***

**commenter girl: Thank you :D**

**lace: I appreciate that :)**

**Thanks to koyuninjagirl and bballandpercyluver for favoriting.**

**Thanks to HarryPPercyJandMe, koyuninjagirl, COWSCOWSCOWSCOWS, and Jmjump for alerting :)**

**Special thanks to blue-skies-green-eyes for putting me on your favorite author list and alert list :o**

* * *

><p>…Chapter 8… Now I'm… Dustin Worthings? ...<p>

After multiple tries and trying to get someone to help me, I was finally able to put them in. _Yes! _My now ice blue eyes blinked rapidly. I looked at the reflection in the mirror. _Huh, so this is the new Percy Jackson? _I cocked my head to the right and put my hands in the pocket of my blue jeans.

"Hmm," …_Well, this is getting boring._ I turned and starting walking around but I bumped into something. _Oof!_

"Oh, there you are, Mr. Jackson. I was looking for you." I moved back a couple of steps and looked up. _Oh, it's Mr. Wright._

I put on a small grin and said, "Hey, Mr. Wright, just to let you know, I was here this whole time."

"Yes, I can tell. You look different, just the way I planned." He grinned as if he won a trophy.

"Oh, by the way, why did I have to change my look so much? I had to dye my hair and put on colored contacts and-" I started to rant.

"You didn't have the right image that we need, but now you do. Now we just have to change your name; don't want a lawsuit, do we? And don't forget about your personality, style…" He trailed off.

I looked at him with my jaw open and my eyes bugged out. "_WHAAAAAAT_?"

He smiled triumphantly. _Bastard._ "Perseus Jackson," _Whoa, creepy_, "is now… dead."

"You are now, Dustin Worthings: A blonde-haired blue-eyed fellow from Los Angeles, California who came to New York to pursue his dream of being a musician. I, being the wonderful man I am, saw your talent and put you into the band _**Polar Ice**_."

"I have, or used to have, jet-black hair and sea-green eyes. My dream is to be a marine biologist and you kidnapped me here to be in a band I never wanted to be in or have ever heard of!"

He ignored my comment and kept on talking.

"You and the members of the band get along very well and are great friends." _The band…_

"Um, who's in the band?" I questioned.

"Oh, right then. Brett Collins is the drummer, he's a nice boy and he's from Texas." _He sounds okay. _"Allyson Night plays bass, piano, and background vocals." _Oh, the mini-Rachel._ "And then finally, the lead singer is Cole Daniels."

"Lead. Singer? I don't mean to be rude… hell I'm going to be rude. Shouldn't I be the singer? I mean, that's basically the whole reason of why I'm here, right?"

"Nope, you're lead guitar." _WHAT? This guy is seriously crazy! I just found out that I can sing! I've NEVER touched a guitar before! _

"YOU. ARE. PHYSCO!"

"No, I'm not," he smiled. "I already promised the other members that they'd be this or that. All we needed was a guitar person, and here you are."

"But I can't play guitar, I-"

He cut me off, again.

"You'll learn. Anyway each of you has a certain personality role. Brett Collins is the eco-friendly person in the band. He's the quietest and mostly keeps to himself, even though he's a Texan and plays the drums; he was such a great find." _He's talking about them as if they're objects… and stereotypical much?_

"Allyson Night is the outgoing one. She always has something to say and will say it, even if it will hurt your feelings or not. She has a soft side though; she has been helping her mother, a veterinarian, ever since she was 5 years old. With her flaming red hair, she's the easiest one to spot." _Whoa… he has all of this figured out._

"Since Cole Daniels is the lead singer, he's the bad boy, or how your generation would say it, the 'rebel'. That's all I'll say about him."

"And you," he pointed at me.

_Me?_

"Are the heartthrob. Girls adore you and practically worship you. But you don't let it get to your head. You are the most grounded person in the band and the most polite, therefore no cussing."

"They love that about you and somehow, even with your huge differences, you and Mr. Daniels are best friends. 'Brothers from other mothers' Is how your generation would say it."

"However, you have a traumatic experience with the ocean, so you hate to swim and hate the beach and you're very sensitive about the topic. But, that makes you even more desirable to the fans! Well, mostly to the girls."

I couldn't really say anything, or open my mouth. I was just way too shocked.

"Exactly. Now you have to go meet the rest of the band and go to a photo shoot." He spun me around and started pushing me toward a door. _Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, CRAP! Goodbye Percy, it was nice knowing you._

* * *

><p>I was pushed into a room full of bright light. <em>Ow, my eyes.<em> I blinked rapidly and rubbed my eyes trying to stop the whiteness from being imprinted on my eyelids. I finally opened them. _Oh… it was the flash from the camera… my bad. _I could practically see my cheeks turning a shade of red.

"Well, this is where the photo shoot will be taking place and-" Mr. Wright stopped abruptly. _And?_ I faced him. He was looking at me with a weird expression. I was about to ask him what was wrong but he beat me to it.

"Perseus." _Ugh full name_, "Why are your cheeks so red?"

"Um…" I looked down but of course my blush intensified even more._ I have to learn how to control this thing…._

I expected him to laugh at me but what he did was something I didn't imagine, at all. He gave me a full out smile that was showing his teeth and everything.

_Are you enjoying my embarrassment?_

"That's great Perseus, keep that up." I immediately stopped walking and gave him a _WTF_ look. He obviously noticed my confusion and explained, "You see, that's great for your character. Being a heartthrob, polite, sensitive, and constant blusher will be a great asset to the band."

"Um, okay," I said, mostly just to myself.

Mr. Wright looked at his watch. _Whoa, are those diamonds? Why do you need diamonds on a watch? You just need it to tell time… it doesn't have to be fancy or anything… ooh maybe the diamonds have a special purpose like… _

While I was zoned out I didn't notice Mr. Wright go away leave me by myself. I also didn't notice my new band mates talking about me.

"So, I heard that Mr. W got us a new guitarist. I still don't get why we need one, I mean, I already know how to play and I doubt we need another one; it's a waste of time don't you think?" Cole stated nonchalantly, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his black jeans.

"Well, Cole, you can't when we're live because you'll be busy singing and moving around so that's why we need an actual guitarist and-."

"Blah, blah, blah, nobody asked for your opinion Brett. I still think I should be the only guitarist." Cole cut in.

"Well-"

"Will you guys ever _stop_ fighting? As long as he's nice and doesn't piss me off I'm happy. Oh, and I hope he's cute." Allyson squealed.

"Like he's going to date you Ally,"

"Why not? I'm pretty sexy don't you think? Brett, don't you think I'm sexy?" she pouted and faced Brett.

"Um-"

"Yeah sure, as sexy as a potato."

"Ugh, Cole you're such a jerk! Wait, is that him right there?"

"Where?" Cole swiveled his head around to look for the mysterious person,

"Right there, idiot!"

"Um guys, why don't we just ask-" Brett started up once more but was, once again, cut off by Cole.

"Shut up Brett, I'm going to go see who he is; if he's our new member, I'm totally going to date him. If he's not… I'm still going to date him. Hey, hey you! Over there, with the blonde hair!" Allyson began skipping toward him.

_Maybe they make him invisible! No, diamonds can't make people invisible, stupid… Unless he's a superhero! Wait he can't be a superhero… I bet the diamonds are just there for decoration… but why- _

I felt someone violently poke my shoulder multiple times. My hand immediately went up and clutched it. _Aww, my poor shoulder._

"Ow," I said as I turned around and pouted. My eyes were instantly assaulted with flaming red hair. _It's so red… it's like fire._

I heard a giggle.

"Thanks."

My eyes widened. _Oh crap, did I just that out loud?_

"Um, did I just say that out loud?" The girl just smiled back at me and nodded.

"I did, didn't I?" She giggled again.

"Yeah, you did. But don't worry, no harm done, it was a compliment anyway." she replied shrugging. _Aww she's so nice!_

"I'm still sorry though, I was really rude and uh…" _Crap, what else do I say?_

I instinctively looked down at my converse, rubbed my neck, and blushed. _Oh god, now she's probably laughing at me._

"Aww, you're blushing!" And of course I blushed even harder.

_My face probably looks like a freakin' tomato right now!_

"Oh crap, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to embarrass you! I just kind of say what's on my mind without thinking so yeah… anyway what's your name? Mine's Al-OOP!"

I cocked my head to one side. "Aloop? That's a… um interesting name. Oh wait a second…" I stared at her mouth; there was a tan hand with covering it. I slowly looked to her right and say a guy glaring at her. _Oh it's his hand!_

"Allyson, stop rambling, it's freakin' annoying." My eyebrows furrowed together. _That's not very nice…_

"So what if it isn't freakin' nice? It's the truth." _HE READ MY MIND!_

He looked over at my with a look that said 'Why aren't you in a mental hospital right now?' Don't ask me how I know, I just do. "No, I didn't," he started of slowly, "You said it out loud…"

"Oh. I have to stop doing that…" _'Kay so no more over excessive blushing, and no more saying your thoughts out loud. Got it._

I nodded. _Wait, who the heck nods at himself? _

I groaned and threw my hand towards my face.

_ I've failed too hard in the past 20 seconds._

Black-haired Mohawk dude, I'm amazing at giving out nicknames, just looked at me weirdly. "Uh yeah… anyway I'm Cole and-"

"I'm Allyson!" She was able to get his hand off of her face.

Another guy came over to us and murmured, "And I'm Brett."

The Cole guy rolled his eyes annoyingly and said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, she's Allyson, he's Brett, and I'm Cole. And you are?" _Well someone's straight to the point isn't he?_

I was about to reply with a snarky comment telling how nasty and a pain in the ass he was being but then one thought raced through my head before I could say anything: _Oh shit, these are my band mates._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahh, we are reaching the end of what I have already written out, this is bad. First person to review gets a special prize~<br>**

**Like the new characters? Tell me whatcha think about them.**

**Review. Favorite. Alert.**

**Zombies and Creepers.**

**~Taffeh**

**PS: On Fiction Press, I have this ongoing haiku thing, I was wondering if anybody could give me some 1 worded prompts? I'd really appreciate it :)**

**PSS: Can anybody tell me what the "Zombies & Creepers" are a reference to? :) They get a special little prize too.**


	10. I Play a HUGE Game of Dominos

**AN: Ah, now this is the end of what I have written out. Crap.**

**Empty Thoughts: You sure did! :D**

**crisy93: Ah, you aren't going to like the beginning of this chapter XD**

**koyuninjagirl: Baha, yep, Mr. Wright's pretty stalker-ish :D**

**SugarIsHEALTHY: Ah, I'm glad he made you laugh :3**

**linku1260: I forgot to say this last time but please get an actual account :3 And you get a special prize for being such a hardcore fan :P We'll discuss it if you get a real account~**

**CrazyPeanutAttack: You, you are awesome. I love you. I'm pretty sure you reviewed all of my stories and/or favorited and alerted. And you made me laugh and my best friend. Just ohmygod dude *heart***

**GREATNESS: It's original? :o Thank you! And *OMFG SPOILER-ISH* no, he can't be himself :c Over the next chapters he has to get used to being Dustin on the outside, but on the inside, he'll always be Percy! :D**

**LittleMissSunshine249: PSH, NAW, THIS ISN'T ONE OF THE BEST. I'd say one of the decent ones. But thank you for the compliment :)**

**book: Bahaha, yeah, I wouldn't know how to reply either :)**

**Bookdancer: Thank you! :D**

**Mango21: Oh stop it, you! ;D I'm glad you enjoy my somewhat attempt at humor :) NOOOO DON'T DIE!**

**Thanks to bball956, NikiD1233, James O'hare, Books4life12345, CrazyPeanutAttack, LittleMissSunshine249, xDelightedDreams (I like your penname by the way o.o), BookReader10, and Mango21 for favoriting. Wow, that was a lot.**

**Thanks to mybestfriendisahippogriff, Experimental Agent 1123, Books4life12345, CrazyPeanutAttack, and Mango21 for alerting.**

**SPECIAL ILY TO CRAZYPEANUTATTACK FOR FAVING ME AS AN AUTHOR AND PUTTING ME ON HER AUTHOR ALERT LIST.**

* * *

><p>…Chapter 9…I Play a HUGE Game of Dominos…<p>

My mouth opened and closed. _Crap, what do I say? Should I be Dustin, or Percy? I'M SO FREAKIN' CONFUSED! What do I do, what do I do, what do I do!_

_Wait… am I still opening and closing my mouth? Damn it, I probably look like a fish! Stop it Percy, stop it!_

I quickly covered my mouth with my hand.

Allyson had a slight smile on her face and she was giggling and twirling a strand of her hair in her fingers.

Was she flirting with me?

Nah.

Brett kind of had a neutral look on his face, probably 'cause he didn't have a chance to talk. _Now that Cole is really rude, I mean like what the-_

"Oh, well here's my favorite band in the whole, entire world, _**Polar Ice**_!" I immediately turned around. _Who the heck was that?_

It was Mr. Wright.

_Of course… _ My cheeks started heating up. _Crap, crap, crap. Don't blush, don't' blush, don't even think about freaking blush-_

_ "_Aww, he's blushing again," Allyson cooed and patted my hair.

I groaned and put my head in my hands, shaking it.

I heard various noises: A chuckle, a giggle, another chuckle, but it was deeper, a "_Are you fucking kidding me? Is this guy for real?"_, and the sound of a hand hitting against something hard.

I raised my head and apologized.

"Um, sorry about that, I _kind of_ blush a lot, I really don't know why, and… um," I scratched my head. _Why must I be so socially awkward? Why God, why?_

I got that feeling again. No, not the blushing kind, the I'm-having-a-feeling-that-there's-a-really-creepy-person-that's-staring-at-me-and-burning-a-hole-through-my-back kind of feeling.

So obviously I turned around and looked behind me.

"Hey, is there something behind me? 'Cause it feels like- OH MY GOD!" I jumped backwards.

Pause.

Rewind.

Apparently, a 6 foot tall something guy was like right behind, staring at us, but mostly me. Probably because I'm new and he hasn't seen me before. Or maybe 'because my hair color is like a really white blonde now and it looks really weird against my tan-ish skin.

I really have no idea how it went from jet black to such a white-ish blonde color. New York hairdresser magic, I guess.

Anyway, he was tall, bulky, and built like a football player.

Fast forward.

I jumped back is surprise and guess what happened?

I slammed into Cole with so much force, that he ended up being thrown back into a rack of clothes. Then that rack toppled over and hit another one and another one and another one. Basically, it looked like a huge game of Dominos just happened.

Clothes were everywhere, the staff was trying to pick up all of them and put them back onto the racks, the designers were obviously pissed, and Mr. Wright, Brett, and Allyson were staring at a red-faced me, shocked.

Oh, and Cole was on the ground, moaning and groaning, with a metal rod on top of him and a huge pile of sparkly clothes. _I'm guessing those are for Allyson._

And of course the only "logical" thing I could think of to say was, "Whoops."

* * *

><p><strong>~LOOKS LIKE PERCY HAD A BRAIN FART!~<strong>

* * *

><p>"I-I-I… I'm so sorry! Here let me help-"<p>

"No!" a 20 something year old lady came in and cut me off. _But… I'm just trying to…_

She had brown hair with random red and white streaks racing through it. Her silver lip ring glinted in the light and she was rubbing her temples, probably wondering what she was going to do with me.

"You," she closed her eyes and slowly exhaled. _Yikes._ "You've done enough. Just let us handle it." She walked back miserably and started picking up clothes.

I stood there for a couple of seconds, just staring down at my shoes.

_Aww, fuck it, I'm still helping her._

My feet started walking toward a rack, and my hands started picking up clothes. One by one, I put them back on.

Mr. Wright, Brett, and Allyson were still standing there, shell-shocked, and not doing anything to help, until Allyson slowly came up to me, crouched, and whispered, "Um, you do know that there's people for that, right?"

I paused, and gave her an _Are-you-freaking-kidding-me-right-now_ look.

"Really?" I said. "Really? You expect me to just _watch_ them," I drew attention to all the people who were picking up clothes; a guy waved at me and went back to work.

I continued, "Clean and pick up _everything_, when in reality, it was _my_ fault and _I _should be the one putting everything back together?"

Allyson bit her lip and backed away like a puppy with its tail in between its legs while Brett and Mr. Wright looked down at their shoes, ashamed. _Damn right you should._

"Dude," I looked to my right. Cole brushed off his clothes and started to get up. A lady came in to try to help him.

Guess what he did?

He _glared_ at her, got up all by himself, and started yelling at her, one, for not cleaning up this mess already, and two, for thinking that he was so "helpless", that he needed her help, out of all people, to get up.

The lady ran off with tears staining her cheeks.

Cole, that jackass, rolled his eyes, obviously being annoyed and said as if it were the simplest thing on Earth as 2+2, "They're the _help_, they're _supposed_ to do things for us. Now stop doing work for them, and tell us who you are already, we don't have all day."

My mouth dropped down in amazement.

"Well, go on then, your name is?" he raised his eyebrow.

I scoffed and stood up.

"One," I raised a finger. "People like _you_," Point. "Freaking. Disgust. Me." Introducing a shocked face from him.

"Two," another finger raised. "You are the cockiest, most insensitive fucking _bastard_ that I have _ever_ met," I fumed. Multiple gasps were heard all around the room.

"And three," last finger. "Hi," I said blandly. "I'm your new band mate, Dustin, nice to meet cha." More gasps heard around the room.

After I said that, I knelt back down and continued to pick up all the clothes, and put them on the rack.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Crap crap crap. Now I have to start writing. Dang.<strong>

**Nobody got the Creepers and Zombies reference :c**

**Reviews make me love you. And make inspiration flow.**

**Anything you guys particularly want to happen? I'm open to any ideas. *writer's block***

**Merps and Herp-a-Derps.**

**~Taffeh**


	11. A Special Little Meeting

**AN: It's done. My writer's block (kind of) and school. HALLELUJAH.**

**It's still a short chapter though ._.**

**Empty Thoughts: I so need to write a crack story on that. And so did I :D That is all.**

**FaTalClanWii: Thank you! And nah, everybody's human, sorry about that. YES, ZOMBIES AND CREEPERS ARE FROM MINECRAFT! YOU SIR, HAVE WON THE INTERNET! C:**

**Experimental Agent 1123: A fight between Cole and Percy? Most definitely :D Allyson fainting in shock? Yes :D Glad you like this, means a lot to me :3**

**linku1260: You better make an account! And thank you C: I was worried that I was writing Percy kind of OOC-ish. I still think I am.**

**Radiant Huntress: Aw, thank you! I'm really glad you liked it :)**

**PeaceLoveAndCheese: Oh my gosh, this has to be one of my favorite reviews I've gotten yet C': THANK YOU SO MUCH! And I don't even know, it's an age old plot I guess :)**

**LittleMissSunshine249: Yep, you just got your dose of social awkwardness :) Hope your happy and your suggestions helped :D Thank you!**

**PercyloverThisThis: I dunno, maybe ;D Let's just say you're half right.**

**CrazyPeanutAttack: We so need to PM each other. 1) YES TEAM GALE/FINNICK! 2) I LOVE YA TOO 3) Maybe, there might be some Percabeth ;)**

**Bookdancer: Thank you, and I realized that XD Thank you though.**

**BookReader10: I have humor? :O I'm happy I made you laugh and thank you! :D**

**crisy93: Yes, two reviews in a row saying that it was funny. Like a boss. Thank you!**

**macklms: Oh my gosh, aw, thank you! I know I'm not the best writer, but thank you for the compliment :3**

**Izzy: MY STORY HAS HUMOR~ LA DA DA DA DA DA DA~ Bahaha, thank you so much! Percy/Dustin's got sass? XD**

**Class Clown Heroes: Gah, you guys, stop it. This is not the best story on FF. Just one of the decent ones, at least I'd like to think so XD And thanks for the ideas! You might find one of them in the story ;D But kinda warped. And stuff.**

**book freakz: People do not realize how excited and squealy I get when people say that they are a fan of me, just ohmahgod. Thank you and I'm happy that you got an account!**

**Gingerlock: I am writing this, and I definitely will continue :D And, bahaha, the texting idea made me laugh XD**

**iwantyoutoupdate: Oh my gosh, not even, this is so not the only reason you go on FF for c': I'm glad you like it so much c':**

**i hate you so much: I love you too ._. And writer's block is a horrible, horrible virus.**

**PercabethAndZebrasFTW: Holy crap, someone famous is reviewing my story. Ohmahgod ohmahgod ohmahgod. I'm happy that you like my Percy C: AND I HAVE HUMOR~ I HAVE HUMOR~ :DDD You don't like AUs, but you like this one? :O Now that really means a lot. Maybe Percy'll see his friends again, I dunno ;D**

**Anon: Oh my god, I never even thought about it like that. Brett = Grover. Allyson = Rachel. Cole = Nico. I did _not_ intentionally make it like that. Brett's not based off of Grover, Allyson's not based off of Rachel, and Cole isn't based off of Nico. First review I've gotten to really make me think O_o I dunno, you'll get their stories soon enough :3 Percabeth? Hmm...**

**Hai: It's scary 'cause it's true ;_; 1) Get an account. 2) Vespa? :O**

**Story Alerts: FaTalClanWii, 6l4v4a is me, lolarose2012, iloveebooks1234, book freakz, Gingerlock, KidsoftheGods2, hetalia-pjato-fangirl, PercabethAndZebrasFTW**

**Story Favorites: FaTalClanWii, Experimental Agent 1123, Radiant Huntress, jet scream, macklms, thesoj, book freakz, Kocoablue, KidsoftheGods2**

**FAVORITE AUTHOR: Experimental Agent 1123, Gingerlock**

**AUTHOR ALERT: Gingerlock**

* * *

><p>…Chapter 10… A Special Little Meeting…<p>

It was silent in the room.

Silent.

Some people were looking up at me in awe, whereas others looked at me as if I had written my own death wish. Cole's expression really took the cake though.

He was red faced and glaring at me, hard, and his fingers were slightly curling up, just starting to from a fist that could probably knock me out flat.

I raised an eyebrow and smiled cheekily at him.

He gritted his teeth.

"Ahem," Mr. Wright coughed, "We do still have a photo shoot to do, so you people," he gestured toward the workers. "Continue to clean. I'm going to take the members out to another room and send them back out a bit later," he started to walk toward a door with Allyson and Brett hot on his trail.

Deciding that I didn't want to sport a shiny black eye, I quickly walked over to the door, before Cole could punch the living daylights out of me.

I mean, he wouldn't do that in public, right? Especially in front of Mr. Wright…

* * *

><p>The waiting room was about the size of my bedroom; it had cool looking couches scattered around everywhere and even a couple of beanbag chairs. I immediately called dibs on the blue one and the others sat on the couches like normal, civilized people.<p>

_Well, being normal is boring._

Mr. Wright cleared his throat. "Well, to begin, I would just like to-"

Two harsh knocks interrupted him, and the same lady with the lip ring peeked in.

"May we please have Allyson and Brett? Their outfits are ready."

"Ooh!" Allyson squealed and shot right up, off of the couch, and ran as fast as she could in her heels through the door.

Brett stood up and muttered, "I'll make sure she doesn't spaz out too much," and calmly walked after her. The lady sighed and closed the door, leaving me alone with Mr. Wright and a still, very annoyed Cole.

_I'm going to die._

I chuckled nervously. "So..."

"We need to clarify a few things. For one thing, Cole, you aren't allowed to hit Dustin."

"What! Why? Did you not hear what he called me?"

"Well, it's the truth." My eyes widened. _Curse me and my big mouth._

Cole growled, "Not even one jab?"

Mr. Wright sighed, "You two are supposed to be the best of friends."

"How can I be friends with a weirdo like him?"

"Well you're a nasty old sot!" I'm not sure what that meant, but it sounded good enough.

Mr. Wright looked at me strangely. "Dustin, that wasn't used correctly…"

"Oh."

"See, I told you! He can't even-"

A couple quick knocks and the door creaking open interrupted him.

"We need Cole now, if that's okay…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." he walked past her and all I could see through the slight opening was Allyson arguing with a lady with a sparkly, gold dress in hand while Brett trying to calm them both down.

Now I was all alone with an annoyed Mr. Wright.

_I'm going to die._

* * *

><p>"Percy, there are a few things we need to talk about. First of all, get off that bean bag chair!"<p>

In response, I raised an eyebrow and sunk even lower into my chair, trying to get comfortable by nuzzling the soft fabric.

_Problem? _

Mr. Wright closed his eyes and breathed in and out, real deeply, before opening them again. He seemed much wearier, and calmer. I bet he counted to ten or something.

"Listen here, Percy, I know you really don't want to be here. But, I need you, we need you, the _band _needs you."

Me being the slow person I am, I replied by saying a very intelligent, "Um wha?" Mr. Wright stifled a groan and started to massage his temples.

I shifted around a bit, trying not to feel too awkward.

"Percy, you have to follow a couple rules around here. First of all, you can't help people. You're basically a celebrity now. They don't do that kind of stuff. Second of all, you have to start acting like Dustin. I told you what you had to do, right? You can't-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I have to be polite, careful, blah blah blah."

"Yes. Good. Third of all, you have to-"

A frantic guy with a goatee and a _SAVE THE SAYTRS_ shirt came barging in, "Mr. Wright, we need your help! Allyson isn't being very-"

"Say no more. I'll be right there." The guy nodded anxiously and sort of hobbled out.

"Percy, stay here and wait until the girl with the lip piercing comes in. Don't break anything, and remember, you're Dustin now."

I nodded miserably. Mr. Wright gave me a tight smile before he left.

I groaned and leaned my head back. I was miserable for two, basic reasons.

One, I kind of have to lie about who I am now, and I'm a _horrible _liar.

Two, the bean bag chair acted like some sort of evil vacuum; I was stuck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm trying to get back into the groove of writing. Go to my profile and vote on the poll you guys! C:<strong>

**Any ideas for a cover? ._.**

**#Summer and #Hashtags**

**~Taffeh**


	12. What Am I Supposed To Do?

**AN: You guys should be so proud. I updated this AND Happening all on the SAME day? What? Within 12 hours of each other too.**

**OHMYGOD IT'S FRIDAY THE 13TH AND THIS IS TECHNICALLY THE 13TH CHAPTER. AH.**

**There are spoiler thingies and character insights. I suggest you guys skim through the reviews and read them.**

**crisy93: Thank you for the compliment :D THIS STORY IS ACTUALLY HUMOROUS YOU GUYS, HOLY CRAP. Yep, you can now; I have a cover now c: I made it myself c:**

**Mango21: I like mangoes. FUNNY AS ALWAYS, WHAT? I updated :D**

**PercabethAndZebrasFTW: HELLO FAMOUS PERSON :D I did! And I updated again C: MR. WRIGHT IS THERE MANAGER HE IS IMPORTANT! But yeah, I'd make him die in a hole too. Yes, that's Grover c: He got stuck because he's so fat :P BAHAHA, A FAT PERCY. Yes, you are famous. I consider you famous. **_[SPOILER]_** Hmm, make Percy see Annabeth again? I dunno you guys ;D I SADLY DON'T UPDATE SOON.**

**CrazyPeanutAttack: **_[SPOILER]_** Calm down you guys, you'll get your Percabeth in like. 10 chapters. I don't know; how ever long I decide to drag this story out.**

**book freakz: Ah, people are laughing. I have succeeded as a writer. NOTREALLYBUTOKAY. I'm glad you like it so much C:**

**HOA-PercyJackson-JustinBieber: You didn't review last chapter, but whatever, you reviewed. You really think so? c':**

**Empty Thoughts: I'm deeply sorry, but I'm your precious llama c: I LIKE GERBILS.**

**Aletha Clark: Oh my god, thank you so much. You have no idea how much that means to me. I'll try not to make this a disappointment c':**

**Gingerlock: Ah, really? I do? :D WAIT WHAT TAKE THAT BACK, YOU THINK IT'S THE BEST WHAT. I try to keep characters as IC as I can c: Oh gosh, that was a reference? I made a reference? I didn't even think of it like that; that's just the way I end up writing xD Thank you so much.**

**Bookdancer: **_[CHARACTER INSIGHT]_** Grover's a satyr? Nah. No magical stuff in this fanfiction C: All human. Grover's just weird.**

**Agent Astro Zombie: HELLO FAMOUS PERSON, AGAIN, THE AUTHOR OF THE WELL KNOWN JACKSON'S CHASE C:**

**1) I deserve reviews? Oh my gosh. I'm so happy that my prologue is eye-catching.**  
><strong>3) YAY YOU LIKE THEIR SONGS TOO! Thank you :'D I think she's the easiest for me to write. Other than Percy. <strong>_[SPOILER]** Thalico? Hmm ;D**_  
><strong>4) YAY IT'S AN EPIC LINE! Yep, win-win situation. Plot twist: But what if Percy doesn't want to be famous?<strong>  
><strong>5) Haha, yep C: A little Percabeth-but-not-really right there. THERE'S NOT REALLY ANYMORE FLUFFINESS AFTER THAT SORRY.<strong>  
><strong>6) Bahaha, I don't do nice xD I do unaccepted stuff. If this story had a completely different mood, like a slightly dark one, I'd make them probably cover Percy's head with a sack and suffocate him so he wouldn't know where he was going. And cover his friends mouths with chloroform so they pass out. WHAT? WHO SAID THAT? Pfft. Not me.<strong>_ [SPOILER]_** Yep, that's the last he ever sees of Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico. UNTIL THE LAST CHAPTER DUN-DUN-DUN.**  
><strong>7) Shhh. It's for the story. GUYS GET MAKEOVERS. In my story. Baha.<strong>_ [CHARACTER INSIGHT]** Yes. Mr. Wright is bipolar. It's a chronic condition but he's learned to deal with it. Not really but kind of.**_  
><strong>8) Extremely fucked up, but just go with it. Haha, you can either love him or hate him.<strong>  
><strong>9) Yay for explanations! Yupp, fake name! :D<strong>  
><strong>10) Character building, yeah C: I think you're going to understand Allyson a bit more in this chapter. I like Brett too :D <strong>_[CHARACTER INSIGHT MAYBE NOT REALLY I DON'T KNOW]_**_ But Ally's so easy for me to write xD It's hard making her mean :c I haven't made her very mean yet. Just loud and spazzy. Interesting way to spell her name, but she isn't a Mary Sue, right? D:_ **_[CHARACTER INSIGHT]_** Yes, Cole is a cocky jerk. And I don't have a reason as to why that is. He's just a cocky jerk, that's it. He think's he's this huge hotshot but Percy/Dustin finally comes along and knocks him down a notch, and he doesn't like that. Not at all.**  
><strong>11) Yes, poor lady :c I like Cole because he's just different from any character I've ever written before xD<strong>  
><strong>12) I don't update soon D: I'm sorry DX I'm glad you enjoy it so much!<strong>

**GothicPunk123: Hello there! :D You're hooked? Awesome! I'M SO SORRY, BUT I DON'T, I DON'T UPDATE FAST. It's one of my flaws. I did read your story and I left a review :D**

**Anon (): I'm glad you liked it :D I did write more!**

**How am I suppose to know: Ah, thank you! :D**

**littlebear62007: Thank you and I did :D**

**SugarIsHEALTHY: No, thank _you_ for reviewing! :D I'm glad you like it! THANK YOU FOR PUTTING THAT IN YOUR REVIEW OHMYGOD I IMMEDIATELY CHANGED IT THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU.**

**Gingerlock: Yay, I love to make people laugh :D**

**Nerdy Athletic: Is that a good wow or a bad wow :S**

**Favorites: Lovin'It PJO HoO BTR, ILOVEONEDIRECTION98765 (so you're a big fan of Justin Bieber, correct?), HOA-PercyJackson-JustinBieber, TwinklyMarshmellowSnowPuffle, GothicPunk123, waZZ88, How am I suppose to know, Gingerlock, Nerdy Athletic (I like your penname),**

**FollowerCOUGHALERTS: followingmydreams123, ILOVEONEDIRECTION98765, (awesome penname just holy crap), PhantomWhispers (you too), HOA-PercyJackson-JustinBieber, Mrs. Fenton, architecturegal0102, Aletha Clark, Agent Astro Zombie,TwinklyMarshmellowSnowPuffle, GothicPunk123, SeaRox, MidnightSun0110, crazyamphibian13, artemis godess of hunt moon, Nerdy Athletic, book freakz, BookReader10, GoneWild (Like your penname)**

**HONORABLE: HOA-PercyJackson-JustinBieber, you put me on your favorite author list c:**

**Aletha Clark, you put me on your author alert list c:**

**GothicPunk123, you put me on your author alert list and you put me on your favorite author list c:**

**Perch Wilson, for always being there for me and being my best friend and still putting me on your favorite author list and alert list even though I'm probably the most annoying and weird and stupid person you've ever met but that's why we're best friends c:**

**Agent Astro Zombie, I think you know why xD**

* * *

><p>…Chapter 11… Wait, What Am I Supposed To Do? ...<p>

"Okay, that's it now just – NO! THE OTHER WAY! THE _OTHER_ WAY."

_Umm. _ I moved my body a little bit to the left. I literally just took a step to the left. How that was supposed to help, I don't know.

"NO. THE _OTHER_- UGH!" The photographer groaned and simply left the station, heading toward the food bar. "I can't work like this! I need my mocha latte and my fat free pita chips!"

He started grabbing at random food like a maniac and shoving them in his mouth, but he also had to jump at certain things because he was so short. One of the stage guys went up toward him, timid, and asked him if he needed any help. In return, the photographer screamed, "KISS MY QUIVER!" and shoved him, sending him flying to the other side of the room. Maybe he used to be an archer or something before.

I stood there all awkward like, not really knowing what to do since I kind of just made the photographer half-quit and go all aggro.

I heard a scoff. "Nice going, idiot. You made Michael quit."

"No I didn't. He just… took a break as all."

Another scoff. "Yeah, right. Why don't you do all of us a favor and just leave-"

"DUSTIN!" I was immediately ambushed and all I could see was red. "How's my little blondie doing?" she cooed, rustling my hair at the same time.

I think it was Allyson. At least, I hope it was.

"Ugh, you don't like him, do you Ally? He's totally gonna ruin the band." Allyson shifted her head so she could look Cole as she talked.

I blinked a couple of times, happy that I got my vision back.

"Shut up Cole. I like him. I'm pretty sure Brett does too, and..." she trailed off and faced me, raising an eyebrow and smirking. "He's pretty cute too,"

Then I coughed and felt my cheeks starting to burn.

"Cute enough to take away all the ugly caused by you, Cole,"

_Oohhhhhh! BURN!_

Cole's jaw dropped and his face turned into a shallow shade of red; he started to hiss, "Oh really, don't get me _started _on all the things that _you _do-"

Allyson got off of me and went right in Cole's face. _Where's the popcorn when you need it?_

"What? What do _I _do, Mr. I-Hate-Everyone?"

I frowned.

"Hey, guys, I don't think this is the time and place for-"

"Nah, Dustin, just stay out of it. They'd rather make-out than hit each other anyway," Brett pointed out as he walked on by, nestled into his chair, and took a sip out of his Gatorade.

_I wonder if I can get a blue one around here._

I hid a snicker when Cole and Allyson both shouted, "NO WE WOULDN'T!"

I bit my lip when they both looked at each other and shouted, "STOP IT!"

But, I burst out laughing when Allyson huffed and crossed her arms, whereas Cole stomped his foot and walked out like an annoyed little 5 year old girl who didn't get their way.

It really should've been the other way around.

I continued to laugh hysterically, and all I heard was Cole yelling at me to shut up and the click of a camera.

"Ah, yes! Perfect!" _Click. Flash. Flash. Flash._

* * *

><p>I looked like a deer caught in headlights. Michael was circling around me and taking pictures, and I was twisting and turning my head, trying to assess the situation and find out why he was taking the pictures now, instead of me sitting in front of that white paper thing with all of those lights making me go blind and pose.<p>

My response was pretty intelligent too. "Why, are you… hey… what the… huh?"

Michael grunted in satisfaction and watched me through his own eyes, and not the camera.

"Goat boy," he jerked his thumb back and I saw the same guy with a goatee staring off into space, drinking some coffee and subconsciously chewing on the Styrofoam cup. "Told me that I should try snapping shots of you when you least expected it, or when you were acting naturally."

Michael turned his attention back to his camera and swiped at the screen, probably looking through his collection. He grinned, "He was right too, here's a great photo right here."

Since Michael has such a short stature, he had to stand on his tippy toes and shove the camera up into my face for me to be able to see it. I grasped it and blinked, not saying anything.

"It's just me laughing, I do that all the time," I finally said, throwing the camera back at him.

Michael's eyes widened before he fumbled for his prized possession and started to glare at me. "Do you not realize what this picture is showing?"

I was definitely confused, and it showed. "Um… me laughing? Is that a trick question?"

He groaned and slapped his hand against his forehead. "You, Allyson, come over here."

"What? Like he said, it's just him…" she peered into the camera and her face immediately contorted into one of complete adoration and awe. "Ah! Dustin! You look so… _cute!_ And happy!"

Michael nodded. "Exactly! It'll be perfect for that news spread you guys are gonna be in!"

_Wait, what? News spread? … I'm going to be in a magazine?_

Allyson rolled her eyes and walked toward me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Why do you think we're doing a photo shoot? Jeez, you're so dense sometimes," she teased and ruffled my hair. I close my eyes, and smiled a bit.

Not because of her, but for the camera.

_Click. Flash._

* * *

><p>About a day or two later, the magazine spread came out. Cole, Brett, Mr. Wright and I were all chilling on the tour bus. Brett was in the corner, listening to his iPod, Mr. Wright was busy jabbering on his cell phone, Cole was checking himself out in the bathroom's mirror, and I was watching a classic movie, <em>Finding Nemo.<em>

But then my mind wandered, and I thought back to my conversation with Mr. Wright.

_I was sitting in my dressing, my own dressing room, all alone, and I was fiddling with my camp necklace. I heard a knock on the door and before I could even say, "Come in," Mr. Wright came barging in._

"_Fantastic photo shoot! You had so much emotion!" he congratulated me with a huge smile._

"_Thanks." I directed my attention back to my necklace, running my thumbs over the worn, clay beads._

_I think Mr. Wright's smile faltered, but he still came up to me and asked, "Well, what do you have there?"_

"_It's my necklace from camp."_

"_Camp? What camp?"_

"_It's in Long Island. It's Greek themed and almost all of the people there are dyslexic and ADHD, including myself. It's the only place where I truly felt like I belonged," I gazed over the beads. "I've been going there every summer since I was 12 along with some of my friends."_

_Mr. Wright was extremely quiet. "Every summer?"_

_I nodded. "Yeah. I have three beads right now."_

_Mr. Wright fidgeted slightly, obviously uncomfortable. "Well, I just wanted to tell you how well you did in the pictures." he started walking away, towards the door._

"_So, who are you again?" A mischievous twinkle was in his eye. I was extremely confused at first, but then I understood._

_I faced the mirror, looking at my light blonde hair and ice blue eyes. "Dustin," I said. "Dustin Worthings."_

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, but it didn't exactly quite work out. They were still rushing around and apparent; it was the only thing I seemed to be focusing on and in the background I could hear _Finding Nemo_ and someone loudly crunching on chips.

The door slammed open. "OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS!" Allyson came flying in, hurtling toward Brett and Cole. She crashed into both of them, but she didn't seem hurt or anything, unlike the boys who were groaning in pain. "You guys are such sissies," she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Anyway, look! LOOK AT THIS!" she shoved the article into both of their faces, rubbing it into their faces.

"Awwy. Shtup. We can't-"

"Oh. Sorry," she pulled the magazine away from their faces and toward her. "There! Now you can read it!" she pointed to a place on the page. "Look! There's me! God, I'm so hot. THEY EVEN SAID SO AH-"

Cole slapped his hand over her mouth, still staring at the magazine. "Ally, shut up for like 5 minutes, okay?" she rolled her eyes and nodded, until she made more squeals and pointed at the page once again. Cole took his hand off, realizing that she would be squealing and shrieking no matter what.

"Cole, Brett, they said that we're one of the top bands to watch! I can't wait for the fame and fortune!" she gasped. "Maybe I can start my own clothing line!" she shot off the couch, leaving the article on Brett's lap, and started to jump around.

"I already know what it's going to be called, Abbey Dawn! Wait no, that's Avril Lavigne's. Baby Phat! Crap, that's taken. Um. Um," she made a noise that matched a dying seal. "You guys, help _meeeee_. Why is the so hard!" she hopped back onto the couch and huffed, crossing her arms.

Cole rubbed his temples, breathing slowly, while Brett had an amused expression on his face. "It seems like they named Dustin 'One of the Hottest Teens in the Music Industry', Cole. Looks like your title is-"

"WHAT? GIVE ME THAT!" Cole roared and snatched the magazine right out of Brett's hands, who was trying not to laugh. "This is unacceptable. First he joins our band. Then he plays guitar and steals my title. Next thing you know, he's going to be the lead singer!"

"Yeah right, Cole. Like that's ever going to happen." Brett took back the magazine.

"Cole, you always think of the worst possible scenario, gosh. Just wait until our first concert, okay?" Allyson's eyes widened and she leapt up. "Then we have autograph signings and we publish our own book and we get awards and then more concerts and then ohmygod a world tour- WE'RE GOING TO FRANCE!" she started to screech.

Cole rolled up the magazine and chucked it at her head. It smacked against her head.

"Ow," she pouted and picked up the object. "Oh, Dustin needs to read this! Where is he?"

"Watching a movie in the front of the bus."

Allyson skipped off and was there in seconds. She smiled when she saw that the movie was Finding Movie, but it faltered when she saw Dustin clutching the wooden table in front of him so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

"Dustin?"

_I'm so sorry Mom._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think I unknowingly made this angst-y. Was it angst-y? Nevermind, I barely even know what angst is :I<strong>

**This is the third time I've done a Percy's-Lost-In-His-Thoughts-But-Everything-Else-Is-Still-Going-On. I think it's the third.**

**Question: Mr. Nick J. Wright. What does the J stand for? Hint: He's bipolar.**

**Black Cats and Broken Mirrors.**

**~Taffeh**


	13. The Mall

**AN: HI HELLO DON'T HATE ME SHHH.**

**RISE OF THE GUARDIANS WAS REALLY GOOD BY THE WAY. YOU GUYS SHOULD GO SEE IT.**

**Empty Thoughts: Haha, yes, _you_ were indeed the insane one. But you're in this chapter too O:**

**PercabethAndZebrasFTW: And I updated again after two months whoo!** [EXPLANATION]** The reason why Percy said "I'm so sorry Mom" was because, well, in the last chapter he was thinking about camp. Then I did one of those scenes where Percy delves into this thoughts and I explain what went on around him (when Nico and Thalia were thinking of a song for Percy to sing). Basically, Percy was thinking about camp, which led to thoughts about his friends, and then his mom, and he realized that he basically left her; he doesn't know that Mr. Wright called her up and talked to her or anything, he still thinks that he was basically kidnapped. I should probably cut that little part out now...**

**Anyway, 10 chapters, possibly xD**

**CrazyPeanutAttack: Glad you liked it :D**

**hetalia-pjato-fangirl: Why thank you!**

**Gingerlock : Glad you like it and look, I did!**

**Mango21: Happy you loved it and the humor c:**

**80'sLovingWeirdo (Guest): Asdfghjkl;' Stop. My sides are burning xD Four months is soon in my dictionary, m'kay.**

**Agent Astro Zombie: Holy crap. Did I already reply to you over PM? If not, well, I'm doing it here. Mhm, Micheal Yew c: And I think that's what angst is... basically. I'M PRETTY SURE I ALREADY REPLIED TO YOU BLARGH.**

**Mai Ascot: NOBODY UNDERSTOOD THAT WAH :c Your explanation is up there whoo.**

**book freakz: **[SPOILER]** Well, there definitely are going to be some extra chapter after the story's done c:**

**Arrow of Artemis: I don't even know what angst is actually, to be honest. Nope, not Jason.**

**HOA-PercyJackson-JustinBieber: Glad you liked it C: And whoo I was right.**

**A day left on earth: One, thank you. Two, Jekyll would've been an awesome middle name! Goes right with the bipolar thing much more than the real middle name!**

**Nerdy Athletic: Percy's got to be more careful next time, and thank you!**

**FaTaLClanWii: Well, it was the 13th chapter posted on Friday the 13th. WHY CAN'T I HAVE ANY COOKIES ASDFGHJKL.**

**littlebear62007: Look, I updated. Whoo.**

**Aletha Clark: You amazing person, you. I already replied to you.**

**I luv Percabeth and horses: I updated and I'm glad you like it so much.**

**Perch AKA Kateh: Look, you guys, it's my bestie. WE THINK TOO ALIKE ASDFGHJKL;'** [QUESTION CONTEST THING]** Mr. Wright's middle name is indeed Janus.**

**raisa864: Happy you like it c:**

**Guest: Updated.**

**Julie-Anna12: Thank you c:**

**Louisa4533: Yes I do, kind of the point because it was Friday the 13th C: Thank you and I shall!**

**xLittle Black Star: I NOTICED, oh my god. I need to edit the past chapters really badly. You enjoying this means the world to me, okay?**

**MangAnimePrincess: Nah, they're not demigods. **[SPOILER]** You're waiting for Dustin to have a meltdown? o: I need to include that somehow...**

**Guest: Yeah, it's Janus. **

**LittleMissSunshine249: Yes, I updated and I updated again! I'm extremely slow, I know. Shh, he also likes The Little Mermaid.**

**The Solaris Maiden: Ah, it's fine. As long as you read this and enjoy it I'm cool. The others will come in soon enough. Soon meaning I don't know. Cole's jerk-face-ness will be addressed in this chapter, actually.**

**Followers: BlackJack The Pegasus, 3214sammy, Morgan94, Arrow of Artemis, Sunniesun, emmalunajackson33, FaTaLClanWii, Music Takes Charge (and your penname), paramorerox813, raisa864, Artemis GoH, Louisa4533, MangAnimePrincess, hanayou343, Daughter of Artemis and Cahill, An iPhone user, Mysterious and more, family111, Emories, pattersonfan, handle-with-special-care, can'tstopthebeat, and Snowcloud35.**

**Favorites: BlackJack The Pegasus, Arrow of Artemis, KoolStoryBro (dude your penname), PercyJacksonfan4life, paramorerox813 (fellow parawhore myself), raisa864, Louisa4533, MangAnimePrincess, Music Takes Charge, An iPhone user, family111, and pattersonfan.**

**Thanks to 3214sammy, Arrow of Artemis, HOA-PercyJackson-JustinBieber, Julie-Anna12, and handle-with-special-care for following me as an author :D**

**Thanks Arrow of Artemis, Julie-Anna12, xLittle Black Star, Emories, and handle-with-special-care for favoriting me as an author :D**

* * *

><p>…Chapter 12… The Mall ...<strong><strong><br>****

It's week five of me-being-kidnapped-and-forced-into-being-in-a-band, and I'm currently in a limousine with Cole. Yes, a limousine. Imagine the look on my face when I actually went inside of it.

"So... what did you do when you were sick?" Cole took a sip of some soda. Wait, was he trying to talk to me? Like an actual human being? No way.

"Uh, you know. Coughed my guts out, gasped for air. The usual." Lies. Lies lies _lies_. The truth was, Mr. Wright took me to some studio thing so I could learn how to play guitar. Now, I don't know about you, but learning how to play an instrument in a measly week is hard. Really hard.

**[le flashback]**

"NO, YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG!" Fred screamed in my face.

"THIS IS SO TOUGHICULT." I shouted back.

"Toughicult?" He asked, shaking his head at me.

"Tough and difficult put together." I explained sheepishly. My words kind of just swirled together.

"You put your finger on there." He pointed to a part of the string, so I put my finger on it. "NO, YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG!"

"HOW?" I demanded. "HOW CAN I BE DOING IT WRONG? MY FINGER IS ON THE GODDAMN STRING." I practically shove the guitar in his face. "SEE?"

"PUSH DOWN ON IT."

"Oh." I looked down at the guitar and pushed down on the string. "That makes so much more sense." I heard a thump. Fred was banging the mic against his head several times.

The door creaked open to reveal Mr. Wright. "So how's things going on in— oh dear god, Dustin, you broke Fred."

"Oops." Now Fred was rolling around on the floor. So much for the best guitar teacher ever. "Did I do that? My bad. But look, I can make a pretty sound." I stuck my tongue out, pressed down on the string just like Fred taught me, and strummed. "Wait, no, hold on. That was the wrong string. I swear I can—" My guitar was magically out of my hands. "Wha..."

"No." Mr. Wright clutched onto the instrument tightly. "No."

"I thought I was supposed to learn how to play."

"We can try again. Tomorr—" Fred groaned, obviously displeased, and curled up into a little ball, rocking back and forth at the thought of coming back.

I shrugged. "I'm challenged."

**[le end of flashback]**

That was how I managed to make 'the best guitar teacher ever' go insane over my stupidity. I did end up learning how to play though, and I'm not that bad, if I do say so myself. Apparently Fred's the 'Apollo of Music' or something like that.

I was too caught up in my thoughts to notice Cole trying to talk to me. The last thing I saw was his face going red with frustration before he chucked his bottle at me.

"Ow." I immediately said. It didn't even hurt that much, but saying 'ow' is just a natural reaction, you know?

"Suck it up." The car stopped and Cole quickly got out; I was scooting toward the left, the way Cole had gotten out of, until he slammed the car door in my face. I banged on it. Rude much? Realizing his mistake, Cole came back and opened the door for me, but not before saying, "Sorry not sorry," and "Dude, you're not a chick."

Under my breath, I muttered, "Might as well be polite once in a while." I think I said it a bit too loud, because Cole shot me a really mean glare before turning up his nose and walking away.

I struggled to catch up with him. Heck, I didn't even know where we were. I was right behind Cole, trying to look around and not step on my shoelaces at the same time. This was when I realized that I'm a really bad multi-tasker.

"Manhattan Mall?" I said slightly confused, and I almost tripped over a non-existent pebble.

Cole looked back and said, "Yeah, you ever been here?"

I almost said that I was kind of born _and_ raised in Manhattan, but I realized that was me, and not Dustin. I'm Dustin now, therefore, I have to say something that Dustin would say, and not Percy.

I'm confusing myself.

"Well, we're in Manhattan, and this looks like a mall..." I trailed off. Cole froze and stopped, staring at me with an indescribable expression. I took this as a moment to tie my shoes.

"That makes no absolutely no sense at all. What are you on?"

"That made total sense." I replied, making bunny ears with my laces.

Cole shook his head. "No. I asked if you've ever been here, and you say," he made his voice an octave higher, "oh well we're in Manhattan and this is a mall!"

I took a moment to be offended. "My voice is not that high!" My voice was rougher and deeper as I said, "Oh look at me, I'm Cole. I'm so cool with my leather jacket. I wear sunglasses indoors."

"I'm Dustin. I'm _so_ perfect. Look at me, I stole Cole's title of being 'One of the Hottest Teens in the Music Industry'. La de freaking da."

After that we started bickering and bickering, and I admit that I said a few things that I shouldn't have. In my defense, he started it. We were arguing and walking really fast at the same time, and I'm really surprised that we were able to walk to the door without slamming into it.

Cole opened the door and snarled, "Well, your hair looks fake."

I stomped in. Instead of saying thank you, I said, "It looks like you had a bad dye job." I would've laughed at the irony, but Cole gave me a shove forward before dragging me over to the big fountain. At the same time, he spit out insults after insults, and I happily did the same.

I didn't realize that we were attracting quite a bit of attention. Before I knew it, a really tall and bulky guy, yes the same guy from before, was coming toward us, and that was when I heard a lot of screams and saw mobs of girls charging towards us as well.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god." I took a deep breath. "Oh my god." Two of my shirt buttons were in my hand, and my hair was disheveled even more so than usual.<p>

"And that," Cole said through deep breaths, "is why you show up _early_." The plan for today was to go to the mall to sign some autographs and answer some questions from the press as well as the fans. Simple, right?

Wrong. I expected a fifty or so fans, but no, there was at least three hundred. Three hundred fans consisting of mostly impatient girls and guys. Sometimes I forget how populated New York is, especially Manhattan.

"Shut up. I didn't know."

"You don't know a lot of things." I threw my buttons at him, and he scowled. Right now, we were hiding in a storage room of a random store we ran into. Having a bunch of girls, even a couple of guys, run after you might be flattering, but it verges on being really scary rather than sweet. Having them grab at you and touching you is pretty creepy as well, and trust me when I say this, but they will touch you _everywhere_ and _anywhere_ they have a chance.

"We're supposed to be in the center of the mall." Cole kicked a box and now it had a dent in it. "There's a huge stage thing with chairs and mics."

I nodded and replied, "I think I missed that with all of those people running after us." I'm almost positive that the glower on his face was going to be permanent soon, if it wasn't already.

A buzz echoed in the room, and we both jumped. Cole cursed under his breath before sticking a hand in his pocket and grabbing his phone. His eyebrows scrunched together as he swiped his thumb across the screen.

"Hello?" he asked with his phone pressed against his ear. In the next instant, he recoiled and held the phone away from his ear. He mouthed _it's for you._

I gave him a questioning stare and shuffled toward the phone.

"Um, Dustin speaking—"

"WHERE ARE YOU TWO?" A girl's voice blared in my ear, and I let out a very unmanly noise before dropping to the floor. Cole let out a disdainful groan, ripped the phone out of my hands, and placed it next to his ear again.

"We're, uh, in a storage unit. In a random store." He listens for a few seconds. "We're hiding of course. What do you think we're doing?. Get your head out of the gutter, Jesus Christ, Allyson."

That made me raise an eyebrow.

Cole shifted his body and ran a hand through his hair. "How the hell are we supposed to get out of here? What do you mean 'wear a mustache'? Here, talk to Dustin."

I shook my head, not wanting my ears to bleed. He shoved the phone against my head. "Talk."

Sighing, I said, "Yes?"

Some shuffling was heard from the other side, as well as some shouts. "Dustin?"

I nodded, but then I realized that she couldn't see me. "Yeah?"

"Get over here."

"Where?"

"Here."

"Where is 'here'?"

"You know what, I'm sending Heffie to find you."

"Hold on a second." I covered the phone with my hand and asked Cole, "Who's Heffie?"

"The tall dude." Noticing my confusion, he continued, "Our bodyguard."

"And his name's Heffie?"

Cole nodded. "We call him Heff. Only Ally's allowed to call him Heffie though, for some reason. It's easier that saying his full name."

"What's his full name?"

"Hephaestus."

I blinked. "He's a fat ass?" Cole stared at me for a couple of moments. He cracked a huge smile and started laughing. I honestly think that's the first time I've ever seen him smile and/or laugh.

He rubbed his watering eyes, still laughing. Clasping my shoulder he said, "You're not so bad, Dustin." He grabbed the phone out of my hand and said to Allyson, "You would not _believe_ what Dustin thought Heff's real name was."

I still don't know what I did, and I still can't say Heff's real name.

* * *

><p>We're here, wow. Heff actually managed to find us and bring us to the stage. He should get a pay raise.<p>

Cole and I tried to pass by the crowds of people and go backstage. Emphasis on _tried_. I, unintentionally of course, ended up walking right into a group of girls, and they instantly tackled me to the ground while I made another very unmanly noise resembling one of a chipmunk.

I heard Cole say, "Oh god," and I think he stepped behind Heff; the only thing I could see were girls, on top of girls, on top of girls. This might be a wonderland to some guys, but I really couldn't breathe, and I'm almost positive that there's going to be a bruise on my side.

The weight was finally off of my chest. Heff picked off the girls like they were bags of flour: easy to carry and sling over his shoulder.

We were pulled through the crowds until we finally reached the stage decorated with tables, chairs, and mics. On our way up the stairs to the main stage, I accidentally knocked into one of the tables, causing one of the mics to fall. Cole and Heff stopped for a moment to look at me like "really dude".

I took a quick glance at the crowd, and they were quieter than usual; almost all of them were looking at me. Walking toward the stray mic, I grabbed it and hastily put it back on the table. "Sorry," I said awkwardly and to no one in particular. I was saying sorry to the mic rather than anything else.

The crowd burst into laughter as Cole grabbed my arm and dragged me to a door, pushing me in a sort of backstage area.

"You are so stupid, Dustin." he said as he closed the door behind us. It was instantly quiet, which was a nice change from the chaos outside.

"Thanks," I breathed. "You too."

"Where the hell were you guys?" Brett came toward us, worried. I simply gestured toward the door.

"Out there." He nodded like he understood.

"It's brutal out there. You guys okay, though?" I noticed that he directed his question mostly toward Cole. He let his gaze linger towards him before looking back at me. That should've struck me as a little weird, but it was most likely because he's known Cole longer. I'd be more worried about my friends than a person whom I've barely even known for a month.

"Yeah," I replied. "We're fine."

"I agree with stupid." My hand had a spasm and hit Cole's face.

Brett's eyes widened. "Should I get some ice—"

Cole waved off his comment and rubbed his face. "No, I'm fine. Go away Brett. Stop being such a mom." Either Brett looked really sad, or I was seeing things; it was somewhat calm and peaceful until Allyson ruined it.

"SHE'S HERE!" Allyson screamed and shot right into Cole's arms, kind of pushing Brett out of the way, making the frown on his face turn into a bigger frown.

"What? Who?" Cole replied, a bit disoriented. He sputtered out a stray red curl that somehow got into his mouth.

"She. _Her_."

"Her?" His eyes widened.

She nodded gravely and walked away from Cole's embrace. "Her."

"Oh god." Cole looked like he was going to be sick.

"Her?" I felt really left out, okay? I had to say something.

Cole and Allyson both looked at me and confirmed, "Her."

Somehow in this confusing exchange, Brett left and showed up again with a red Gatorade in hand. He really liked Gatorade. "You guys," he took a sip, "we have to be out there in about five minutes. They're getting a bit restless." The bottle practically covered his face when he took a sip, and I couldn't tell whether or not he was still sad.

I was also about to say something about 'her', but Allyson beat me to it. "Brett, how can I get ready when _she's here_."

Brett froze, giving her a frightened look before taking another quick swig. "She's here? Right now?"

Allyson nodded. Brett dropped his Gatorade and swiftly retreated into the corner just when the door opened and revealed a short girl with an iPod in hand.

"ALLYSON HELP, MY EARBUD DOESN'T FIT!"

* * *

><p>"Kill me now," Allyson groaned and put her head in her hands.<p>

"Hello, Terri," Cole said through gritted teeth. Said girl stopped trying to jab an earbud into her ear and looked at Cole with an indescribable expression that verged on being either really demonic or creepy. Possibly both.

"Cole," she smirked and rubbed her hands together in what I think she meant as an evil way. Her left earbud fell out of her ear. Scowling, she put her iPod as well as her earbuds in her pocket, obviously fed up with the whole thing.

A crash was heard and everyone directed their attention to the corner. Brett was cursing under his breath and trying to pick up the mini fridge. He placed it back on the table and gave us an awkward wave. "Hi."

In the next instant, Terri was right next to him. "Hey Brett," she drawled, "there's an extra soda can next to you."

Brett looked down and saw a can right near his feet. It wasn't there before. "Oh," he said and bent down to grab it, "thanks— _I knew it_." Terri had slapped his ass. She ran off laughing before Brett could do anything back to her, and I doubt he would anyway. Brett had his teeth grit. I guess she hit hard.

Now Terri was next to Cole. She whispered in his ear, "I bet you wish that was you." Cole's eyes widened and he looked at me, out of all of the people in the room, he looked at me, and mouthed _help_. I shrugged my shoulders. That was the first time I ever saw Cole not have an answer or a snarky remark.

"Uh," he started. He was tongue-tied and flustered. Genuinely tongue-tied and flustered. A girl about 5'4 who looked no older than the age of 12 or 13 made him quiet. This was the moment where I decided that I liked this girl.

"Terri," Allyson grabbed Cole's wrist and pulled him away from her. "No."

The girl pouted and Allyson continued, "You're not allowed to make Cole quiet or 'flirt'," she made bunny ears with her fingers in the air when she said _flirt_, "with Brett. Wait, you're not allowed to flirt with anybody or anything."

Terri's pout grew bigger and she whined, "But that's no fun."

"You're not even supposed to be here."

She sniffed. "So?"

Allyson pointed to the corner, annoyed. "Just go in the corner and play with your iPod."

"But what if—"

"No buts."

Terri raised an eyebrow. "Not even Brett's?"

"No," Allyson said firmly. Somewhere in the corner, Brett blushed.

"Cole's?"

"His butt is mine." Cole looked at her like "what I never agreed to this".

"What about Dustin?" Terri gave me a glance and continued, "Nobody's claimed Dustin's butt yet." I had objections to that, because if anyone was getting my butt, it was Annabeth.

"No, not his either." Before Terri could say something else, Allyson added, "Not even _my_ butt."

Terri stomped her foot. "But what about—"

"No butts, no nuts, no coconuts." Cole snapped.

Terri giggled. "Coconuts."

"Guys," I interrupted, "I think it's been five minutes. We should be going out there." It's probably been more than ten, actually. I can't tell time very well. A minute could very well seem like an hour to me.

"It's 11:50." Terri said, looking at her iPod.

Allyson gave her a look. "It's 11:05. We're supposed to be out there by 11:08."

Terri raised her hands in a surrendering motion. "Slightly dyslexic, sorry. The zero and five switched around."

"Dyslexia sucks," I agreed.

"What do you mean it sucks? It's not like you have it," Cole said with a 'wtf' expression on his face.

"Unless he _does_." Terri looked at me with wide eyes.

I nodded. "I do. It's pretty severe actually."

"High-five for not being able to read!" I laughed and gave her a high-five, because what she said was pretty accurate. The letters shuffle around and turn backwards and upside down for me, and I swear the m's had a conga line once. Having that happen makes it almost impossible for me to read.

"I can read Greek though, and speak it." I admitted. Terri gave me a strange look before slinking back towards Cole, Allyson, and Brett. They all had literal 'wtf' faces. "My dad's Greek." I explained, not that I've ever really met or talked to him. It suddenly made a lot of sense to them.

"Let's go guys," I said, quickly changing the subject. "It's probably 11:08. Let's do this." We all started walking to the door, and even Terri followed us. But, Cole quickly picked her up and put her in the corner before running back to us. We quickly closed the door behind us and welcomed the screams of many fans. I might need a hearing aid after this.

Thanks to the eardrum shattering screams neither of us heard Terri open the door again and slip out after us. We didn't notice until it was too late.

* * *

><p>"And this is where you act like the happiest person ever," Brett whispered to me. He smiled and waved at the crowd with a lot of enthusiasm. He sat on the very left, and Allyson sat on the very right. There were two more seats left in the middle.<p>

I looked at Cole, and he looked at me. We were both stuck being next to each other.

"Well, we are supposed to be best friends," he whispered. "Act like it, at least." I nodded and sat down next to Allyson. I feel like I already ruined the whole 'act like best friends' thing because Cole gave me a really dirty look when I sat next to her.

He took his place next to Brett right when he spoke into the microphone. "Hi." Cue screams. I heard a couple of people say hi back, though. "We should probably get this going, uh..."

"Any questions?" Allyson said. Half of the crowd's hands went up and everyone started talking over each other. People were taking pictures and, apparently, we had paparazzi taking pictures as well. Really obnoxious ones that had to use a flash.

"Whoa," I said astounded.

Cole nodded. "Whoa indeed." He scanned the crowd and opted for a question from the fans. "You, in the pink."

The girl widened her eyes and was handed a mic. "Hi," she said a bit nervous.

I think Cole just smiled. "Hey. Name and question?"

"Silena and," she paused. "Boxers or briefs?" Everybody laughed, Allyson probably the hardest, and Silena grinned like she wasn't sorry at all.

Cole shook his head. "I had a feeling that was gonna be the first question. Boxers by the way."

"Me too," I added. That was probably just directed to Cole, and I didn't even have to say that.

"Briefs for me," said Brett. He looked over at me and gave me a thumbs up. I gave him two back for making me feel less awkward about giving my answer.

"I guess Dustin wanted to know what Brett wears under the belt," Allyson teased, and I blushed. It wasn't because she was right. I swear.

I coughed. "Next question?" A couple of hands popped up again, and I chose another fan because I probably wouldn't be able to handle one from the press.

"You with the cool hair. Purple streaks." I pointed to the middle of the crowd, and I saw the microphone magically drift toward her.

"Hey, I'm Lou Ellen."

I nodded. "Hi. I'm Dustin."

"I think we all knew that."

"Oh, oops. Awkward." I realized something. "Wait, I wasn't supposed to say 'awkward' out loud." Everyone laughed at me.

"Can I say my question now?" Lou Ellen asked.

"Do it before I do something else stupid."

Cole snorted. "That's all the time."

"Shut up." I glared at him and more laughter arose. Lou Ellen seemed confused, like she wasn't sure if she could talk now or whenever. "I'm sorry, continue with your question. Cole's being a butt." I heard a really high-pitched laugh behind me. I turned around and saw Terri right behind my chair. She put her finger to her lips; it was the universal motion for 'shh'. I nodded slowly and turned back around.

Since nobody could see Terri behind me, they all thought I was nodding to air. I didn't know what else to say other than, "See, I just did something stupid again."

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Terri murmured. Something stepped on her hand, and it totally wasn't me.

"I'll just ask my question now," Lou Ellen said, almost about to laugh again. I nodded for her to continue. "We heard you were sick a couple of days ago. How'd you cope?"

I grimaced. "Tissues and Tylenol and gross medicine that doesn't even taste like grape." I think everyone was able to relate to that.

"My turn?" Allyson said. I pushed a mic towards her. "Thanks."

"No problem." That was funny somehow, because I heard a few giggles.

"The guy in the front who keeps on taking pictures of me."

"Do you guys get along?" I'm really glad Allyson got that question.

"Hm." She looked at me, Dustin, and Brett. Brett waved. "I think we all get along pretty well. I'm like Brett's older sister because Cole is a big meanie sometimes."

"No I'm not," he crossed his arms. We all gave him a look. Not just _a_ look but _the_ look. "If you can't handle me at my best, then you don't deserve me at my worst." I think Allyson just fell of her chair. Brett's currently all scrunched up in his seat with his hand over his mouth, and he's shaking. Oh, he fell off too.

Everyone's laughing, actually. "I think I'm the only one who doesn't get the reference." I said slowly. I heard some extreme whispering behind me. Allyson must've seen Terri. I casually turned around and Terri crawling over to the door. Allyson must've banished her.

"I'm sorry," Brett said, still laughing as he sat back on the chair. "I found that a bit too funny."

"Same with me," Allyson got back up and started fanning herself with her hands. "Wow. Back to the question. Cole's the big meanie— _don't you dare say that quote again_ — and Brett's the little kid we all care about and take care of even though he's the oldest. I'm the big sister I guess. Or the mom. And Dustin," she looked at me and I gave her a big smile along with two thumbs up. "He's the new kid and we can't decide whether we hate him or not."

"Wait, what?" My shoulders dropped and my thumbs ups turned into thumbs down.

"No, shh, I'm kidding. Dustin's the cutie who's too innocent to do anything wrong. He and Cole are like brothers, I guess. The one's that fight all the time but love each other anyway."

Cole and I both snorted at the same time and said, "No."

I turned to him. "No." He said no the same time I did. "No. No. No. No. _No_." Cole almost slapped me, but I ducked just in time.

The only thing Allyson said was, "See? I told you."

"It's pretty entertaining as well," Brett added. "Next question?"

"Choose a guy this time, Brett. One that's a fan." Allyson suggested.

He nodded. "Okay. Uh... oh look twins. You guys on the left."

"Hey, I'm Travis—"

"And I'm Connor. We're not twins by the way." They were trying to share the microphone but it was going horribly wrong.

"What's up not-twins?" Brett asked.

The shorter one got a hold of the mic. I think it was Connor. Or Travis. I don't even know. "Nothing much."

"The ceiling."

Brett chuckled. "And you question is?"

"Well... it's not really a question."

"Yes it is, Travis. It's FMK."

"FMK?" I said, confused.

"Fuck Marry Kill." Travis and Connor both explained at the same time. It was really creepy.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun." Brett commented.

Travis started the question. "Who would you fuck, marry, or kill?"

Connor ended the question with, "Cole, Allyson, or Dustin?"

"Oh my god." Brett sputtered. Everyone laughed. A couple of people gave the boys high fives.

"That," Allyson began, "is the best question ever."

"I would... kill Ally first of all," he admitted.

"Excuse me?" Allyson shrieked.

I put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

Brett continued, "Fuck Cole and marry Dustin. I think we'd all marry Dustin over Cole in a heartbeat."

The whole crowd nodded and I couldn't help but to ask, "What, why?"

"Would you rather marry yourself or Cole?"

"Me?" I guessed. He nodded.

"Can we ask another question since we're two different people?" One of the brothers asked.

"Sure." Brett replied.

"Are you gay?" My eyes widened. I had a feeling I knew the answer to that question.

Brett froze for a second upon hearing the question, but then he scrunched up his face. "Yeah, I am. If you have a problem with that, get out." Some people actually left. "But, maybe I'm bisexual because Emma Watson's like really hot." He added that part as if it were an afterthought.

"Yeah, she is." I agreed. "So is Alexandra Daddario, but I think she'd look better as a blonde."

"No, didn't you hear? She bleached her hair blonde for that movie." Allyson cut in.

"That changes everything." I said awe-struck.

"I don't want to start a conversation about some actor. Let's get on to the next person," Cole went on. "Person on the right with the cool hat next to the plant and a guy eating a really good-looking hotdog."

"This question's for Allyson, actually."

"Oh," Cole crossed his arms, "I see where I'm wanted. I'll just—"

"Cole, shut up." Allyson demanded. "Question?"

"Who's that young lady right next to you?" The reporter asked, confused.

"Oh," she gave a tired glance at Terri who was trying to carry an empty chair onto stage. Terri seemed to be having a few problems since the chair was twice her size. Allyson continued with, "My cousin. I got stuck with babysitting duty today."

Said girl pouted. "I resent that." She stuck her tongue out as she wheeled the chair next to Allyson. Then, she promptly sat in it. "I turn 15 in March."

Allyson waved off her comment and went on to try to answer the next question, but she recoiled after getting hit with some orangey-red hair. Terri was spinning in her chair. "She was... dropped on her head as a child."

"Not true!" Terri objected. "I fell of the monkey bars last year!" With that, a screw from the chair fell out, sending Terri to the floor. You know, I'm not the best at these things, but Terri really wasn't doing a good job of proving her sanity. Especially since she was still _wee_-ing.

* * *

><p>"Well," Brett started, "according to the clock, it looks like questions are over, and now it's time for—"<p>

"Autographs!" Allyson cut in, excited. I wonder how many times Brett's been cut off or interrupted.

He nodded and spoke into the mic, "Meet and greet basically. If you would all form an orderly line and—" The crowd screamed, when I say 'the crowd' I really do mean the _whole_ crowd, and some people tried to claw their way onto stage. In that moment, I instantly feared for my life. "That's like the complete opposite of what he said. C'mon you guys. Get it together." Allyson teased. People listened actually listened to her and formed a somewhat straight line.

May the meet and greet begin. It went pretty great for about an hour until this one girl went straight passed me and Allyson and went straight to Cole.

He raised an eyebrow. "Hi?"

The girl seemed to have been holding her breath. She breathed out really slowly. Her body tipped backwards. "Did she just pass out?" Cole said surprised.

Brett nodded slowly. "I think she just did." The girl in pink was who had asked the boxers or briefs question was right behind her.

She rubbed her temples and sighed, "I'm so sorry. She just loves you guys."

"It's, uh, fine. I guess." Cole was still clearly surprised. "I didn't expect something like this to happen. Do you want me to sign something for her?" He actually sounded a bit worried.

Silena laughed. "A CD, but she has bottles of Axe for you."

"What?"

"I bet she's trying to say something, Cole." Brett teased. Cole shoved his shoulder.

"She got me Axe?"

Silena nodded. "Apparently you like Axe?"

"I do, actually." Cole was a bit weirded out.

Silena raised an eyebrow and put two bottles of Axe on the table: Essence and Phoenix. "She said that these were your favorites?" Cole just nodded, wide-eyed.

"Fans are creepy." I stated.

"I'll just take these," Cole grabbed the bottles. "And can I have the CD to sign?" Silena put the CD on the table. Cole uncapped his red pen. "Her name?"

"Lacy."

"That's a pretty name," Brett suddenly said.

"I'm sure she would've said thank you."

"There you go," Cole handed her the CD and continued, "I hope she likes what I wrote."

Silena smiled. "Thank you so much."

"No problem." Cole replied.

I heard Lacy groan. "I think she's waking up," I noted.

Lacy got up and looked at Silena. "Selly, where are we?"

"Nowhere," she grabbed her hand and started walking off stage. "Let's go. I hear there's gonna be a Vampire Diaries marathon."

"Well," I started, "that was new." We went back to normally signing stuff and having small conversations with fans again. While Cole was content on having two new bottle of Axe, he also got more gifts which included guitar picks and hair gel. He was also smiling the entire time, which was really weird.

"Hey," I smiled. "How are— _ack_." The guy threw something at me then ran off stage. I took whatever was on my face into my hands and sputtered. It was a pillow pet. A panda pillow pet. What? I wiped my mouth, getting some of the fur off. Placing it on my chair, I sat back down again. It was honestly really soft.

I saw that Brett had gotten some sort of beanie with those long tassels. I think it was a dog. Brett must like dogs. Allyson was being really loud so I decided to direct my attention toward her for a bit.

"Hey, I'm Allyson and— _what are you doing_?" she looked at Terri who was eagerly signing a CD that wasn't even a Polar Ice one. At the bottom of her signature there was a crudely drawn llama inside of a really puffy cloud. The only reason why I knew that was because I was sitting right next to Allyson. The "fan" thanked her and walked down the stairs, off stage, not even going to any of us before leaving. Terri kicked back in her seat, and she took a glimpse at Allyson with a regal expression, as if to say "see, I totally fit in." She scoffed in return but quickly put on a smile for the next fan who actually had some of our merchandise.

Allyson, Cole, and Brett already had a few songs out, an EP actually. They kicked out the guitarist they had before me; something about him not acting like himself anymore. Since I was the new member of the group, they, meaning Mr. Wright, thought that it would be great to have a sort of autograph session thing. What better place than to have it at a mall? Really late explanation, I know, but rather now than not at all.

This went out for about two hours or so, and I could feel my hand seriously cramp up. I was so tired that on some of the autographs, my signature was practically an illegible mess, like it already wasn't already.

"Hi Dustin." I blinked, getting out of my thoughts.

"Hey, how's it going?" I gave her a tired smile, and she smiled back, which was actually a really nice change. Most people said hello, took some quick pictures, and shoved something at me to sign. I almost expected her to faint; it had already happened before.

"Nothing much. It was a pretty long line." I looked behind her and saw a cluster of people loitering around.

"Wow. You must've been in the back."

She laughed. "I was, but how are you today?" I was taken aback because, wow again, I hadn't been asked that today.

"I'm good, thanks." My tired smile turned into a genuine one, but then I noticed that she didn't have anything with her. "Did you want me to sign something or..." I trailed off. This was weird, really weird.

She shook her head and smiled again. "Nope. Just wanted to say hello." I could feel everyone staring at me and her, but I guess she didn't notice; I resisted the urge to laugh.

"Oh. Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Positive."

"Not even like your hand or anything?" I raised an eyebrow. She pondered over the question for a few seconds.

"I guess I could spare a few toxins soaking into my skin." I chuckled out loud this time and grabbed a blue sharpie. She put her hand on the table, and I held her wrist to stabilize it. I wrote "Dustin" the best I could with my chicken scratch handwriting. I even added a smiley face; a really demented one, but a smiley face nonetheless.

"Thanks Dustin," she grinned, and I noticed how pretty she was and how she talked to me as if we were old friends.

"No problem... uh."

"Calypso, but I go by Callie." Good thing she picked up on that, or else I would've made everything really awkward.

"Got it."

"I think I'm holding up the line." She looked over her shoulder. There wasn't anyone else.

"Yeah," I played along with a grin, "better get going."

"See you, Dustin." she waved and walked right passed Cole's area.

I raised a hand and waved back. "Bye, Callie." I let out a breath I didn't realize that I was holding.

"The one that got away," Terri muttered. "Literally." I threw a pen at her.

* * *

><p>"Last couple of people guys," Brett called out. Allyson groaned and massaged her hands while whining about how her butt was numb. The fans were really pushing it. We were supposed to leave around six o'clock and it was already 5:50. We should be outside, getting into the car, but oh well. What could another couple of people do?<p>

I got up and stretched, which felt really good after sitting for such a long time. "We're almost done you guys, be happy." Cole muttered something under his breath and kicked my chair, sending it all the way across the stage. Glaring at him, I retrieved my chair and promptly sat in it, wheeling myself over to the table. _Wee_, I said internally.

"Let's do this." With that, Brett gave a smile at a guy and shook his hand. They started a little conversation. I fiddled with the sharpie, capping and uncapping and recapping it. Then I pretended that it was a sword, and I was swishing it through the air, making noises that Cole probably thought were really annoying.

What I did notice, however, was how quiet and oddly secretive Terri was being while she was talking to this one dude with a girl right next to him. I looked at them out of the corner of my eye, but then I stopped because it felt really weird with my contacts in; I opted to listen really intensely instead.

"Just do it." _Nike_, I added in my head. "I'll give you twenty bucks." There was a pause, and then I heard a sort of crunchy sound which I identified as Allyson filing her nails. Thanks to her, I couldn't continue to eavesdrop on Terri's conversation.

I quietly grumbled to myself and continued to play with the sharpie; Brett was having a pretty intense conversation with the same guy, and Cole was playing Angry Birds on his phone.

"Hey," That made me drop my pen and instantly look up and—_ holy crap is that Nico?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I'm rewriting the first 11 chapters. I already put up the rewritten prologue.<strong>

**Cliffhanger I Guess and Please Don't Kill Me**

**~Taffeh**

**PS: MERRY TURKEYDAY. I'M THANKFUL FOR FOOD, TUMBLR, AND PERCY JACKSON.**


End file.
